The Way Things Could Have Been
by LovelyLizzie
Summary: Liason, takes place in the 2002 days, after the penthouse but before LiRic and Journey gag. What should have happened if not for all the Journey propping.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon when Elizabeth finally awoke. She had worked a double shift at Kelly's the day before, part of that had been with

Courtney, and she had used every ounce of energy to keep herself from hauling off and slapping the man stealing, wo-man. Elizabeth had returned home to her studio and cried herself to sleep. She always thought about Jason, he was an ever present thought, but recently it had become ridiculous. She would dream of him while sleeping. She would walk into the studio and smell his scent. She could see his shy smile and hear his voice. She loved the way he said her name. First, he always called her by her full name. Never once had he called her Liz or Lizzie.

Always Elizabeth, but Jason rarely ever pronounced the first E in her name, so it rolled off of his tongue as "Lizabeth" She felt as if she was crazy for having noticed it. But when a man like Jason Morgan said your name, you couldn't help but pay attention.

Elizabeth looked around her cluttered studio and wondered to herself 'What has Courtney done to deserve having a nice spacious loft bought for her?' 'Duh Lizzie, she slept with the man. Just think what he would have bought if you had done that, not only have you saved his life but then to sleep with him too. I might just have a penthouse suite.'

Elizabeth laughed as she looked at her most recent painting still sitting on the easel. It had been another that she was working on for Jason. It was of Vista Pointe. It showed the city skyline and she knew that he would love it. While living at the penthouse, she had planned to do a series of paintings for Jason or in memory of their love affair. That is, of course, when she thought that they would actually have a love affair. She planned to finish Vista Pointe and then the bridge to nowhere and maybe even something having to do with Jake's. But she no longer had any reason to paint those pictures. There was no need to remember the places they had been together because it was more than obvious to her that they were going nowhere, and they had gotten there fast.

Elizabeth didn't feel like doing anything in particular that day. She didn't have to work at Kelly's 'thank God' and she hadn't planned on going outside of her studio for anything. That was until she looked in her cabinets and saw that she had nothing there to eat. 'Well, not nothing, I have plenty of Ramean Noodles' She laughed at herself then and wondered what Jason was doing right now. 'NO, you are no longer allowed to think about that man. No longer allowed to wonder about that man and what he is doing with Courtney cause they are none of your concern. You are dating a great man, a lawyer on the right side of the law. So stop thinking about that thug'

She decided that she would go to Kelly's for some chili and maybe even a little conversation with Penny.

Jason held the door open for Courtney as they walked into Kelly's, Courtney hadn't been scheduled today but she had a craving for a number 3 and Jason figured he would have the opportunity to check on Elizabeth and make sure that she was doing alright. It had been a few months since she walked out of his life and even though he was with Courtney, he still thought about her and missed her friendship.

Jason looked around and noticed that Penny was the only waitress working. He didn't have to wonder about Elizabeth for long, because as soon as he and Courtney were situated the door opened and Elizabeth Webber breezed in.

'She looks good. She looks like she is taking better care of herself', Jason thought. He didn't mean to stare but he hadn't ever been able to just glance at Elizabeth. She was a woman who captured your attention and held it.

When Elizabeth had seen Courtney and Jason enter Kelly's, she had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be having chili today. But two steps into the walk back to her studio she stopped herself and made herself turn around. 'I will not let Jason and his human attachement deter me from what I want. Be it chili or anything else. Screw them'

She walked in and pretended that the only person in the entire restaurant was Penny, and she headed towards the counter without giving a backwards glance to the pole stroller or her "body guard".

Elizabeth walked around the counter and gave Penny a quick hug. She then stuck her head in the kitchen and called out her hello to Kenny the cook.

"Well don't you look better today?" Penny said grinning at her friend.

"Well thats what about 12 hours of sleep will do to you. And, of course, as soon as I wake up I start craving what?" Elizabeth asked playfully

"Kelly's food" the two women said in unison and then fell into a fit of the giggles.

The other patrons of the restaurant looked over at the two women but both were oblivious to the stares.

"I'm going to get myself a drink while you go wait on the happy couple. I can't believe that they are here", Elizabeth said.

"I can't either, its so strange to me, Courtney can't be bothered to make it to the majoritry of her shifts but she comes in to eat constantly".

Liz laughed at her friend's observation as she walked into the kitchen to retrieve her drink.

Jason watched her go and wondered what had been so funny. It didn't really matter what the joke was, he hoped that they told more. He wanted more of anything that made Elizabeth smile like that.

"Jason, what are you having for lunch" Courtney asked.

Before Jason could get a word out, Penny answered the question for her, "A number seven 86 the unions with black coffee, right?" she said smiling down at him.

"Thats exactly right", Jason said with a smile of his own.

As Penny walked away she thought to herself, 'you would know that if you ever worked Skipper'

As Penny was walking into the kitchen, Elizabeth was walking out and for brief moment her eyes made contact with Jason's. She quicly turned her back to him and sat at the counter to wait for Penny.

Jason wondered about the look that he had seen in her eyes just now. 'Is something wrong with her? Does she need me but is too afraid to ask for help?' his brain continued to come up with possible scenarios and he finally snapped out of his own thoughts and realized that Courtney was talking to him.

"So, I think Carly and I are going to go shopping for new furniture for the penthouses. I told her that I didn't have any money to redecorate but she told me that you wouldn't mind paying for it. And of course, I wouldn't think about redecorating your house without your permission. Because you know, I have my own place. We have our own place and really don't need the penthouse unless you want me to move in there instead of staying at the loft."

Jason realized that he had been listening for a full minute and Courtney hadn't come up for air once. She was rambling, why was that quality so much more endearing coming from Elizabeth?' he thought to himself.

"Liz, he is totally and completely staring at you" Penny announced to her friend.

"No he isn't. He is probably staring up here wondering where his food is. I bet he can't wait to get Beach Bimbo Barbie back home to their little love nest", Elizabeth spat out.

Penny stepped back laughing so hard she had to put her hands on the counter in order to keep from falling. "Oh my god, Liz that was a good one.

I hadn't heard that one before. Oh god, that was so perfect. That is a dead on description of her. I can't wait to tell the other girls. Oh god, Emily is going to LOVE that one"

Ever heard that laughter was contagious? Well it is, Elizabeth had tried to not laugh at her own joke, but it was funny and to see the sheer joy that her friend and co-worker was receiving because of it, made Liz laugh even harder. The two women, once again, fell into a fit of laughter.

Just then Emily walked through the door. She saw her brother and his 'girlfriend' but then she heard the laughter coming form the front of the restaurant. She walked up unnoticed by either women and asked, "what in the world is so funny?"

The sheer confusion on her face caused a suddenly silent Penny and Elizabeth to start laughing all over again. The two women pulled Emily into the kitchen and told her Courtney's new nickname that Liz had given her. Emily threw her head back and laughed.

Penny grabbed Jason and Courtney's orders and the three women made their way back into the dining room.

Emily and Elizabeth sat at the counter laughing while Penny delievered the plates to the happy couple.

Penny was able to compose herself for all of two seconds while in front of Courtney and Jason but when Courtney asked what was so funny Penny could no longer hold it in. She had opened her mouth in an attempt to say that it was 'nothing' but the look of confusion on Courtney's face forced out nothing more than a guffaw. Penny covered her mouth a moment before she snorted out more laughter.

Elizabeth and Emily had turned to see why Penny had begun to laugh again and when they saw the looks on Jason and Courtney's faces they too could do nothing to hold in the laughter. This caused Penny to laugh even harder, until she was doubled over. But all of the merriment came to an end when she saw the look on Jason Morgan's face. It was obvious that he didn't find anything to be that amusing. Penny quickly took her leave of the table and headed back towards her friends.

"I guess your brother doesn't find 'nothing' funny", said the Vietnamese waitress.

"No, I guess not", answered Emily.

"I wonder what that was all about?", Courtney asked.

"Probably nothing, you know how it can be with friends. Something gets to one person and then passes on to the next person. Emily and

Elizabeth get like that all the time", Jason responded.

"oh..." Courtney said dejectedly.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch for Jason and Courtney. They couple had no idea that the three women were sitting at the counter eating ice cream and coming up with more fitting nicknames for Courtney. Every once in a while a funny name or a truly fitting one would come up and the girls would dissolve into laughter again. At this point, Courtney and Jason were the only two customers in the diner. At the end of every laughing fit Penny, Elizabeth and Emily would each turn around to the couple and offer their apologizes for being too loud. Jason would only nod his head, as if to say no problem. But Courtney had begun to think that they had to be talking about her and she would either ignore the girls completely or scowl at their apologies.

After a while Bobbie came in and saw that quite a few of her employees were at the restaurant. "Well this is a good surprise, some of my favorite workers are here. I need someone to work the dinner shift for me."

Elizabeth cringed when she heard the words leave Bobbie's mouth. She somehow knew that she would be the one who would close down Kellys that night.

Twenty minutes later, after being turned down by all of the employees that were present Bobbie had finally given Elizabeth enough incentive to work that night. She had guarenteed her 2 days off the next week and a vacation day to spend any way that she chose.

"Well I guess this is what I get for coming in for some of Kelly's famous chili.'

Jason had sat back and watched the exchange. He knew that when it came down to it, Elizabeth would be working that night. Elizabeth was always the one who had to work. But at least this would give him a chance to see her later that night. Hopefully Courtney really was busy and that would leave him to take a walk on the pier and find Elizabeth as she closed Kelly's and convince her to go for a ride with him. He looked over at Elizabeth and could tell that the smile plastered on. Elizabeth never had days off, she worked so hard and never really had anything to show for it.

And people like Courtney never did anything and seemed to have it all. Courtney would tell her brother that she didn't want anything from him but she didn't hesitate to take from Jason. The money came from the same place. She surely wasn't going to work for the money. That had been proven in her few months working at kelly's. 'Well, at least this is a way for me to possibley spend some time with Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth had just finished getting ready. She took one look at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe that she had been talked into working tonight. She had known that no one else would offer. Courtney didn't come to her scheduled shifts so why would she pick up an extra one, especcially at night. As she turned off the light and locked the door behind her she couldn't shake the feeling that she had had since that afternoon. She didn't feel as if soneone would die, just she knew something was going to happen. Something that would change everything, She walked to Kelly's constantly turning around to see if anyone was following her. She never saw anyone. She wondered if the feeling just had to do with being guarded by one of Jason's guards. But she had been guarded before and she never had a feeling like this. once she finally turned into the courtyard at Kelly's the fear and apprehension left her. She walked in a began her shift.

Elizabeth had received a call from Bobbie telling her to close early. The was a snow storm on the way and no one with good sense should be coming to the dinner later than 8 o'clock. Elizabeth had just begun her closing routine when she heard the bells chime, notifying her of a customer.

She peaked her head out to tell the person that they only had desserts and drinks left, when she noticed that the customer was Jason.

'If you're looking for your girlfried she isn't working tonight', Elizabeth said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm not here to see Courtney. I wanted to know what was wrong with you. You looked a little tired earlier and I know there is a flu bug going around, cause Carly got it. And I just wanted to make sure..."

Elizabeth looked a Jason with a smirk on her face. Big bad Jason Morgan was rambling.

"Jason, I didn't know you rambled. Why are you nervous?"

"I am not rambling, thats your job. I was just saying that I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Why do you care Jason? Courtney is your responsibility, not me"

"Well, you are my friend and I want to make sure that you are feeling alright. Is that why you're closing early?".

"Friends... right" Elizabeth said distantly as she walked to the door to lock it and turn over the closed sign. "No, there's a snow storm coming,

Jason. Haven't you heard about it on the news?"

Jason hadn't liked the tone of her voice or the inflection she had used when she said the word 'friends'. It was as if she didn't believe him that he was still her friend. OR did it mean that she didn't believe him because they were still more than friends. He was confused. He and Elizabeth had been doing this little dance for the last three years. In the beginning, she had been way too young for him. She was barely 18, she was Emily's friend, and then there was Lucky. When he left, he had thought of her constantly and when he came back, he was ready. She was still 18, but Lucky was back and she wasn't ready... again. They had done this dance and almost gotten it right. Then he had lied and she was hurt and she left.

Then Courtney happened. Courtney probably shouldn't have happened, but she wanted him and he just wanted to be wanted. If felt good to be wanted and that's where he made the mistake.

She was in front of him again. "Jason, what are you doing? Are you alright?" She asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Once you're finished closing, would you like to go for a ride?"

"Did you hear me earlier?" She asked laughing. "There is a snow storm on its way to the upper New York area. That's here, Port Charles. There is no way I'm going out on a bike in that kind of weather."

"Oh yeah, I did hear you say that. Sorry, I just had it in my head that I wanted to go riding with you. And I guess I had finally worked up the nerve to ask. "Just forget it" he said walking towards the door.

She watched him walk away and was hit with the realization that this must be how it feels to watch the person you love walk away. She had done that to him so many times. How many times had he offered her something and all she had given him was a view of her back walking away?

"Jason, wait!" She screamed running towards the door.

He halted with his hand on the door, ready to walk out of Kelly's and perhaps out of her life for good. She was self sufficient and strong. She didn't need him the way Courtney did. She could live without him in her life, but he desperately needed her. He needed someone to be a strong as he always had to be. And that someone was Elizabeth Webber. When he heard her call his name, he wanted to believe that it was for him to come back and be in her life. But he knew that she probably just wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to do something foolish like go for a ride in the snow.

"Please wait, tell me that you aren't about to go riding in a snow storm" she said with her eyes meeting his.

His hopes and shoulders fell when he heard her statement. She didn't want him to kill himself, but she didn't want him to be there with her either.

She just wanted to make sure that he wasn't about to do something stupid. 'Man, am I that predictable?'

"How about this, Morgan. Since you seem so determined to make sure that I am feeling alright, why don't you come back to the studio with me.

We can bring some chili or soup" she said with a sly smile.

"Ugghhh, no soup, Lizabeth. I swear..." he groaned.

"I was joking, just a joke" she said still laughing. "We can get chili and make some sandwiches and take a thermos of coffee back to the studio and watch a movie or something. I will allow you to take care of me this time."

He watched her walk towards the kitchen of Kelly's and started to follow her when his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Courtney. "Morgan" he answered.

"Jason, where are you? Don't you know that there is a storm about to blow in? You should be here at the loft with me. When are you coming home?" Courtney whined into the phone.

"I won't be able to make it tonight. I have some things that I need to work on at the warehouse. I'll see you tomorrow, if the roads are clear". he said before hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth yelled for him to come into the kitchen with her and he did as she asked.

"What type of sandwich would you like, sir?"

"Mmmm, I want a number 7, no onions." Jason said.

"Jason, isn't that what you had for lunch? I know that you are a creature of habit and everything but you can't really eat the same meal twice in one day?" Elizabeth said.

"I could, but I guess I won't tonight. Just fix me one of whatever you are having." Jason said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright, two turkey clubs coming right up. Here fill up this thermos with that coffee and then grab those to-go containers with the chili in them. And

I will finish these and we'll be ready to go" she said loking up at him with a smile

The duo walked through the docks to Elizabeth's studio. They kept up a friendly banter as they walked and neither could believe how easy it had been for them to fall right back into that comfortable place where their friendship existed.

In her studio, Liz made Jason look through her box of movies to see if he could find something that he wanted to watch. He looked at all of the films as if they were completely foreign to him. He finally settled on one that he knew had to be a chick flick, but the title had caught his eye. It was

Serendipity. Elizabeth set out a blanket on the floor for them to have a mini picnic. She and Jason sat on the floor eating their food, him with his coffee and her with her hot chocolate in complete bliss.

Jason didn't really understand the point of movies and television shows, maybe because of the accident he didn't have the part of the brain that

was stimulated by such things. The movie was interesting enough. It was about two people who had met and basically fallen in love, but life in the movie, just like in the real world, had a way of coming between two people who meant a lot to each other. In the end, the couple came together despite the fact that they were both engaged to other people. It was sappy and a chick flick but when Jason looked at Elizabeth he could see the tears in her eyes.

She saw him watching her and she did not want Jason Morgan to see her cry, but he had chosen the one movie that hit closest to home. She had just recently bought the movie because she heard the plot. She knew that the Jonathan and Sara were incarnations of her and Jason. In true girlie fashion she had bought the movies thinking that it would be a good luck charm in her real life. If they could do it, then she and Jason could definitely be togther. It was a hokie but she was a self proclaimed Christmas freak and what was hokier than that?

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"No, just the movie, its really sweet. I liked it. It's nice to know it all works out in the end; at least for some people" she said the last part in less than a whisper hoping that Jason wouldn't hear it. But he had.

All he could do was stare at her. He wanted to pull her to him in a hug, but he knew that wasn't right. He was with Courtney. He had made the decision that he wanted to bed his best friend and partner's little sister. And that had hurt Elizabeth. 'I am such an idiot' he thought to himself.

"Anyway, would you like to watch another movie?" Elizabeth asked

"Umm, I actually think that I should be getting home" he said looking away from her.

'Home', she knew what that meant. He was going to his precious Courtney. 'Why did I think that he actually would want to stay here in this cramped little studio with me when he could be with her. She got up and started cleaning up their mess.

Jason looked at her and could tell that in an instant, things had changed. She had withdrawn into herself as soon as the words had left his mouth.

He hadn't meant to hurt her. He knew she was thinking that he was going home to Courtney and he actually hadn't decided where he would go.

He got up and went to the window. He had seen, from his place on the floor, that the snow was still falling hard. He hadn't thought that it would accumulate so fast. "Uh, Elizabeth, how would you feel about having company for the rest of the night?' Jason asked.

"Please Jason, you don't have to because you feel sorry for me. Go home to your girlfriend."

"I can't. I wasn't going to Courtney anyway" he didn't know why he had added that fact. "But I think I might be snowed in. I didn't think that snow could get that deep that fast. We left Kelly's around 8:30 and now its quarter till 1 and I don't think I could make it home, walking. Let alone, on my bike.

She walked to the window and looked out. 'Crap', she thought to herself. She looked up at Jason and saw apprehension in his eyes. 'He doesn't want to stay here anymore than I want him to'.

"Wouldn't one of the guards come get you, if you needed them to? You guys have SUVs that could make it through a snow storm.'

"But its not an emergency, Elizabeth. I don't need to be there. Its not even that I want to be there. I just thought that I should probably go, you know?" He looked down at her and saw the question in her eyes. "how about we watch another movie? Not a chick flick. Do you have anything else?" Jason asked

"Of course I have other movies besides romantic comedies" she said emphasizing the words. "We could watch a horro film. How about ... Freddie vs. Jason?"

"What on earth is that?" Jason asked.

"Well its Freddie Krueger, he's this guy who kills you through your dreams while you're sleeping is going against Jason VorHees is this... well he is hard to explain." Elizabeth said. "But basically they are both like serial killers and then fight each other. Its really not scary just kinda funny".

"Oh.". was all that he could manage to get out.

"Don't worry about it Jason, you can pick the next movie too".

"I kinda wish I had a travel book", Jason said.

"OH, that reminds me. I bought this movie the other day and I haven't had the chance to watch it yet. Its a French film that everyone is crazy for.

Penny told me about it and then Emily told me about it and I saw it on sale at the Movie Bin and thought 'what the hay'.

Jason couldn't contain his smile. He loved it when she was excited and rambled. It was definitely an endearing quality.

"Fine, no movie. How about we go out and enjoy the snow" she said raising an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked quirking an eyebrow, mimicking her.

"Put on your coat and gloves and follow me" Elizabeth said.

Jason did as he was told. Once they were outside, Elizabeth ran ahead of Jason through the snow. He watched as she turned a corner and was

out of sight. He knew that they were in the middle of a blizzard and she should be ok, but he really didn't feel comfortable with her out of his site for even a second. As he rounded the corner, SPLAT. One second he was looking for Elizabeth and the next he had gotten a snow ball in the face.

He could hear Elizabeth laughing.

"Oh my god,... Jason. I am so sor..." she couldn't finish for the laughter bubbling out of her. "I swear I didn't mean to hit you in the f... fa... face" she said doubling over with the giggles.

Jason calmly wiped the snow from his face. He looked at Elizabeth who was still laughing uncontrollably. He bent down and picked up a handful

of snow. He methodically patted the snow into a ball, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth's giggling form. He saw Elizabeth lift her head and saw the look on her face as she realized what he was doing.

"Jason, what are you doing?" she asked with fear in her voice.

Jason didn't respond, she could see the look in his eyes. It was the "frozen cement block" look. She knew that she was in trouble. She thought about trying to run but it was slippery and icey and she knew she would bust her butt within seconds.

"Jason? What are you doing?"

He still said nothing, just started walking towards her. When he was within five feet of her, he threw the snowball in her direction. At the last second, she dodged out of the way. Jason simply bent down and picked up another handful of snow. This time, he made more than one snowball.

He packed the extra into his pockets and walked towards her again. He threw the first one and missed again. Next he took out two snowballs, one for each hand and threw them in rapid succession. Elizabeth tried to move to her left then her right but she didn't know which one he would throw first. Both caught her in the chest. Jason saw the look of total surprise on Elizabeth's face. Jason couldn't hold the roll of laughter in.

"Jason Morgan, are you laughing at me?" Elizabeth asked while she picked up handfuls of snow, packing them tightly and stuffing them into her pockets.

He cleared his throat to cover the laugh that he hadn't been able to hold in. "Of course not, would I laugh at you, eLizabeth?"

"Yes you would, Jaaayysonn" she said tauntingly as she started tossing snowballs at his head.

"Oh you're not playing fair Webber", Jason said as he made a run for her.

Elizabeth screamed and tried to run from Jason but he caught her from behind and lifted her up, tickling her the whole time. "Where ya going eLizabeth? Huh?"

"JASE.. Jason, stop, please. I can't ..." she trailed off into another fit of giggles as she and Jason fell to the ground.

"Can't what, Elizabeth? What can't you do?" Jason asked tauntingly as he leaned over her.

"Can't breaaaaattthhhhheeee"Elizabeth said while laughing.

Jason stopped tickling her but still held her hands together over her stomach so that she couldn't retaliate. "I'll let you up, but first you have to

promise that you won't throw anymore snowballs at me. Do you promise?"

Elizabeth looked up into Jason's cerulean eyes and tried to fight the urge within her. She bit down on her lip. Jason watched and knew what she was thinking, unconsciously he licked his bottom lip. He leaned in closer, until he was mere inches away from her face.

"I promise", Elizabeth said before he could press his lips to hers.

Jason shook his head in confusion. "Promise what?"

"Promise to not retaliate if you let me up" Elizabeth said. She knew that she had taken him by surprise. He was no longer focused on her lips, and that was exactly what she wanted. The last thing that Elizabeth needed was to kiss Jason. He would be leaving tomorrow to go back to Courtney

and she didn't need to spend the next few weeks wondering if the kiss actually meant something. It was better this way. She would let him off the hook before things got too out of hand.

Jason had no idea what just happened. One second he was about to kiss Elizabeth and the next ... he wasn't. He sat up, pulling her with him. He stood and reached out his hand to her. She looked at his hand and then attempted to get up on her own. When she was almost to her feet,

Elizabeth hit a patch of ice and her foot slid out from under her, and she landed face first in the snow.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, are you alright. Oh god, are you ok?" Jason asked, his voice full of concern.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Jason. He was trying hard not to laugh. She was covered with snow. It was all over her face, it was in her hair, hell it was even down her shirt. He reached out his hand to her again. She had learned her lesson about being stubburn.

She took Jason's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. When they were standing facing each other, Elizabeth looked into his eyes again. "Thank you, Jason".

He looked down at her, wiping away the snow from her forehead and hair. He ran his hand down her cheek and then turned and walked away.

Elizabeth stood in that spot for a moment. Wondering what Jason was thinking. Hell she was always wondering what Jason was thinking. When she was finally able to move, she headed back towards the studio. She could see Jason up ahead. He held the door open for her and her

shoulder brushed his chest as she passed under the arm he was holding the door open with. She looked back at him while she was heading up the stairs. Jason's head was down so she couldn't see his face. When they reached her door, the door that he had bought her, she opened the door and allowed him to go in first. When he was in front of her, she pulled the last of her snowballs out of her pocket, simultaneously pulling back the collar of his jacket and shoved the iceball down his shirt. Jason let out a screech that had Elizabeth rolling on the floor.

"Oh you think you are so funny, dontcha Webber? Thats it, you're gonna get it now. You don't even know how bad you're going to get it now."

Jason said as he tried to corner Elizabeth. She moved in one direction, he moved in that direction. She tried to go the other way. Suddenly she stopped. Jason stopped also, a little confused.

"I just realized that I have the advantage. I'm closest to the door. I can just walk out. It would be stupid for me to try to get over there cause then you have an easier time of getting to me" Elizabeth said

While Elizabeth was rationalizing, Jason took that opportunity to rush her. Before she knew it, her back was to the door and there was a very amused Jason Morgan pressed up against her.

"What was that, Webber?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"I said, I think I like you better as a mute" she said laughing.

Jason's hands were around her waist and he began to tickle her. She squirmed in his grip and against his body.

"Jason, please…" she said laughing. "I can't breathe, please baby, please"

"What's wrong, Webber? I can't hear you. What are you trying to say", Jason asked continuing to tickle her.

Elizabeth went from trying to curl into herself, to whipping her head around nearly connecting with jason's jaw. Jason pressed her hard against the door. He stopped tickling her and just looked at her, taking it all in. She was bright red from the laughter and exertion she had used to get out of his grip. She was laughing so hard that she was having a hard time catching her breath. Her blue eyes were sparkling and Jason knew, in that moment what had to happen. He leaned down to her and took her mouth under his. He kissed her the way he had wanted to for the last three years.

Elizabeth saw Jason watching her and then he was on her. And she was loving every second of it. They had kissed like this once before. It was the night she had caught Lucky with Sarah. She wanted revenge and now she just wanted. She continued to kiss him as if life itself depended on it. Then one thought crept into her mind, _Courtney. _The blonde's face was embedded in her brain now and even kissing someone like Jason Morgan, couldn't make it go away. She pushed heavily against Jason's chest.

"We have to stop. You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. This is not what was supposed to happen tonight", she said angrily as she walked past him.

"I didn't plan for this to happen. I just … it felt right."

"It did, but it isn't right. We are both with other people and we need to respect that. I think we should just go to sleep and forget that any of this happened. Deal?" she asked looking up at Jason.

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment. "Fine" he said as he helped her pull out the sofa into a bed.

They worked in silence, and in the end she got into the bed and scooted to the furthest edge. Jason saw what she was doing and cursed himself for one again losing contol. He slipped under the sheets. He covered himself and turned towards her. She was sleeping on her side, with her back to him. He wanted to pull her to him and sleep with her in his arms, but he knew that she would fight it and she would be right. They were both with others and they needed to respect the decisions they made. He wouldn't pull her to him, but he wanted Elizabeth Webber to be the first thing he saw when he awoke the next morning. Jason's last thought before he closed his eyes was of how beautiful Elizabeth would be with the sun shining on her face and reflecting off of her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

During the night, Elizabeth wasn't as lucky. Her sleep was filled with dreams. The main character in every single one, was the man asleep on the other side of the bed. She and Jason were in Italy, and they had just seen the glass blowers and Jason bought her the most incredible blood red glass vase. Next they were standing on a bridge, in the middle of nowhere staring at the sky.

"Jason"

He had heard her whisper his name. He looked over at her and noticed that she was still asleep. He smiled and couldn't resist the urge to pull her close. He held her against his chest. He kissed forehead and then went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

_bbbbbrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg_

Elizabeth awoke to her darkened studio and someone's arms around her and their chest pressed against her face. 'Jason', her mind said numbly. Her eyes blinked open and her body stiffened at the thought. 'Oh my god, Jason. What did I do? Nothing, I didn't do anything. I went to sleep over there' she said looking at her side of the bed. 'So how in the hell did I get over here? And what was that ringing noise?"

_bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggggg_

Jason was awake, he had been enjoying holding Elizabeth and then he heard her breathing change and felt her stiffen. He knew that she was awake. He also knew that she was probably confused as to why he was holding her. He hadn't meant to still there, he meant to leave as soon as he woke up. He couldn't, nothing and no one could have pulled him away from her. Well, no one but Elizabeth herself. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"Elizabeth, I know you're awake. Your phone is ringing. You might wanna get that; it could be important."

She cursed to herself, 'damn body always giving me away.' She was dreading whatever conversation they were about to have. She was going to have to explain what she was doing lying on top of him. "I'm really sorry, Jason. I don't know what happened. I guess sometimes, when I'm asleep, I shift and that's probably, most likely what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sure that it's just because it was so cold and you're always so warm. I … I"

Jason looked down at her and smirked. She was rambling, again. She hadn't looked at him or she would know that he was laughing. "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do this, I did."

Elizabeth's eyes flew up to meet Jason's. "What? You did what?"

"Well, you were whispering my name in your sleep so I figured you wouldn't mind if I held you for a little while. With the way you were screaming my name, I figured me holding you would be tamer than whatever dream you were having", Jason said teasingly.

Elizabeth's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped. 'I was screaming Jason's name? What kind of dream was I having and why don't I remember it? Dammit'

Just then, the phone stopped ringing and her answering machine picked up. _Hi, this is Elizabeth. I'm either working, working, or working right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Have a great day… unless you're a telemarkerter then you please stop calling. I don't want whatever you are selling. BEEP_

Seeing the look on her face, Jason couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "Fine, ok, you weren't screaming my name. You kind of whispered it while you were sleeping. But still it proves that you were dreaming about me." He said with a smirk.

Elizabeth's shock turned to frustration. "Why are you playing with me? That's all this has been for the last 24 hours. You have been toying with me and I don't appreciate it." She went to get up but Jason's arms were still wrapped around her; and he wasn't letting go.

"I don't think so, Webber. Where do you think you are going?"

"To the bathroom, is that alright with you, _Morgan?_"

"I guess," he said releasing her.

She rolled over to her side of the bed and retrieved her bathrobe and slippers. She padded to the window and looked out into the dreariness that was morning.

"I hope you weren't planning on getting back to your little love nest anytime soon." She said looking out onto the massive amounts of snow on the ground.

At her words, Jason flinched. He hadn't done right by Elizabeth and she wasn't going to let him forget it. He got up, walked to the window, and looked out. There was at least three feet of snow on the ground. It had been snowing for hours and hadn't let up much.

While they talked, Bobbie's voice was recording on Elizabeth's machine.

_Liz honey, this is Bobbie. I don't know if you have looked outside yet but there is no way we are opening today. So honey you have the day off. I'm, of course, not including this in your days off. I hope that you are staying warm and taking care of yourself. If you need to, walk over to Kelly's and get yourself something to eat, honey. I know you don't keep much in your studio. Call me or Luke if you need anything._

Elizabeth moved from the window and Jason took her spot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was snowed in with Elizabeth. Sure, he could probably call and get one of the guys to come by but there was no need to risk someone else's life because he had been _toying_ with Elizabeth Webber.

She came back from the bathroom and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I have a shift this morning."

"Didn't you hear what Bobbie said? Kelly's is closed for the day."

"No, I wasn't really paying attention. I figured she was just calling to tell me that Courtney had called out, again."

"No, she is closing. She said to go by for food, if you get hungry. She said that she knows you don't keep food here. Why not, Elizabeth?" Jason asked with concern.

"I'm always at Kelly's. If I want anything, I can always go there. I don't really need or have to cook. I didn't expect the storm to last this long. If I had then I would have gone to the store and picked up the necessities. I can tell by the look on your face what you're thinking. I take great care of myself, Jason. I just didn't plan. And besides I know that I can always go to Kelly's if I need food."

He knew that she wanted to drop the topic of conversation, and he would. But from now on he would be watching to make sure that she really was taking care of herself.

"You know, I can't believe that your phone didn't ring all night. I figured Corky would have called at least a hundred …" she trailed off realizing that she has just used Courtney's nickname in front of Jason.

He hadn't noticed the slip until Elizabeth abruptly stopped talking. "Corky, huh?" he said looking at her. "Is that what you call her?"

Elizabeth looked everywhere but at Jason. 'Crap' she thought to herself.

"What other little nicknames do you have for her?"

Elizabeth desperately didn't want to answer that question.

"So how about we walk over to Kelly's for some breakfast. I know you must be hungry. Or, at least, you want some coffee." She said attempting to walk by him to the door. She felt his hand around her upper arm and then she was turned around to face him again.

"Does your laughing fit yesterday have anything to do with Courtney's nicknames?" Jason asked looking down into her eyes.

Elizabeth blanched and then colored. He wasn't supposed to figure that out. 'What normal person would have put those two things together? Leave it to freaking Jason Morgan.'

"Don't even try to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I noticed the laughing started and you three would look at me and Courtney. I paid no attention to it at the time, but looking back it makes sense. Now I know why Penny could barely keep her composure while she was at the table. And why she burst out laughing when she looked at Courtney. So, go ahead Elizabeth, enlighten me." Jason said as he released her arm.

"Fine, well let's see. There's Skipper, I think that was her original nickname. And once we found out about her time at the Oasis, I lengthened that to 'Skipper the Stripper'" Elizabeth said with a laugh. Then turned solemn suddenly when she noticed that Jason wasn't laughing with her. "Come on, Morgan, you have to admit that is funny. Ok, fine I guess you don't.

"Why Skipper?" Jason asked.

"Well because doesn't she look like a Barbie gone wrong? With the bleached blonde hair and the blue contacts, or are those real? I don't know. But then you add in the implanted bazookas" Elizabeth said demonstrating or rather over exaggerating with her hands. "Actually, I guess you like that look." She said dejectedly.

Jason didn't find the nickname as amusing as Elizabeth, but he had to admit, to himself, that the comparison was a little dead on. 'Why had he never noticed that Courtney looked like a life sized Barbie doll?'

Elizabeth noticed that Jason hadn't laughed once and was now sitting on the edge of the bed with a confused look on face. 'Or was that his concentrating look?' Elizabeth couldn't tell the difference. 'I guess that's another reason Courtney won, I look like a 12 year old girl and she looks like a life size Barbie. Who wouldn't choose grown woman over little girl?'

"Anyway, then there is Corky. Just fits in a Life Goes On kinda way. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about, so I'll let that one slide. I also call her the pole stroller. That has to do with her days at Oasis, also. Yesterday I called her Beach Bimbo Barbie, that's what caused the laughing fit with me, Emily and Penny. Then we proceeded to make up more nicknames, I don't really remember most of them but as they pop into my brain I will tell you."

Jason let her words sink in. Elizabeth and his sister had been making fun of his girlfriend. 'Does Emily not like Courtney?' He would have to talk to her about that.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and wondered just how pissed off he was. She began to unconsciously nibble on her bottom lip and she began fidgeting with her hands.

He noticed that she was nervous. He wasn't mad at her. She had the right to be upset. He and Courtney hadn't been discreet with their affair and Elizabeth still had feelings for him. And he still had feelings for her. 'This is too complicated.' He thought with a shake of the head.

"And by the way, Courtney and Sonny both have probably called a hundred times, but after I got off of the phone with Courtney last night, I turned my cell phone off. I didn't need or want that distraction. I said that I was spending the night with you and that is what I did."

"So you turned the phone off so that Corky wouldn't know that you were with me last night. I almost appreciate that. I'm sure Carly and Corky have formed a search party for you. Just think of it, they are calling all the hospitals. I'm sure they knew that you were on your bike. They must be worried Jason. You should call them and let them know that you're safe."

He didn't want to call. He didn't want to have to explain to either Carly or Courtney where he was. It would be an argument and he didn't have the patience to deal with either of them today. He wanted to enjoy being snowed in with Elizabeth Webber. He wanted to go to Kelly's and make a pot of coffee and have some juevos rancheros while she made her hot chocolate with all the fixings. He wanted to have another snowball fight. He was even willing to watch that movie that she had been talking about last night, Freddie vs. Jason. Anything would be better than listening to Courtney whine and Carly bitch. He decided then that he would do the next best thing. He called Johnny.

"Hello" the bodyguard answered.

"Hey Johnny, its Jason. I'm sure everyone is worried; I just want you to let them know that I'm alright. I don't want anyone to know where I am, but I figured if something happened then someone would need to know where I am."

"Man, where the hell have you been. Courtney came over to the penthouse last night and waited. When you weren't home by like 1 and hadn't answered your phone, they sent out a search party. They found your bike near the docks. They wanted to know why you were there. Courtney said something about the warehouse and you weren't there. I know of one place near the docks that you would be but you dropped kicked her for the blonde, so I know you're not there. Where the hell are you, Jase?"

Jason could hear the concern in the man's voice. "I'm safe. I want you to tell no one where I am. I am at the one place you thought that I wouldn't be. If you need me, call here or send someone here. Tell them I'm safe but I'm turning off the cell phone. I am where I want to be."

Johnny was frustrated. Everyone had worried for hours about Jason and he was with Elizabeth Webber. Johnny knew where this was going and he didn't like it. The guards liked Elizabeth; she was always nice to them. She and Jason played this unholy game with one another and one of them always wound up getting hurt. It was his turn, or was it hers? No one really knew, all Johnny knew was that they would either hurt one another … again. Or their world was about to come crashing down when the boss found out that Jason was choosing Elizabeth.

"So, I'm guessing Sonny doesn't get to know where you are."

"Not unless it's necessary" Jason said.

"You know that's not going to work for him. He has to be in control of every situation. He is going to demand to know where you are. And if it comes to my butt or keeping your secret you know which I'm going to choose?" Johnny asked.

"I know. If it comes to that, tell him. Hell tell them all, I just don't feel like dealing with it right now. I'll deal with them when I get home."

"Fine. Tell Elizabeth I said hello and that I miss her brownies."

"What do you know about her brownies?" Jason asked defensively.

"All the guys have had her brownies. And I do mean the dessert, nothing sexual. I can feel you scowling at me through the phone."

"I'll tell her. Bye" Jason said as he ended the call and then turned off the phone.

"So, Morgan, you're where you want to be? Why is that?" Elizabeth asked having over heard his conversation.

He looked at her and reached behind her to pull her to him. "Right where I want to be." He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back… again.

"I think that we should make the trek to Kelly's and see what we can scrounge up.

"I think that would be a good idea. I need some coffee. I'm gonna buy you a coffee pot for this place."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why would I need a coffee pot, I don't even like the stuff?"

"Yeah, but I do." He said with a smile as he put on his jacket and walked out the door ahead of her.

Elizabeth stood stunned for a moment and then she followed, locking the studio door behind her. When she reached the outside of her building, Jason was waiting. He grabbed her hand as the walked down the stairs to the docks. They stayed that way, hand in hand, as they made their way to Kelly's on a perfect snow covered day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Sonny's Penthouse

Johnny walks into the penthouse, Sonny, Carly and Courtney are sitting in the living room.

"Have you found him, Johnny?" Sonny asked.

"He called a few minutes ago. He wanted to let you know that he is safe and he just got caught out in the snow storm." Johnny said.

"Where is he? He got caught in the storm, but his bike was near the docks and he wasn't at the warehouse." Carly started. "Did he get a room a Kelly's?"

Johnny was already hating life and he knew he was going to hate it more because he knew Carly was going to give up.

"He didn't tell me where he was, just that he was safe. He said that he was tired and that he would be turning his cell phone off again. He said that he would be in contact later."

Sonny was looking at his bodyguard suspiciously. It was obvious that Johnny knew more than he was saying. 'Where the hell could Jason be near the docks?' Sonny thought to himself. Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. 'Jason is safe, Carly that is all that matters."

Carly huffed. Courtney, who was trying not to be too obvious about her concern for Jason, was fuming. Where the hell was he and why hadn't he at least called her? He knew Jason got tired of answering to Sonny and Carly but he could have at least let her know that he was safe. Instead he had decided to call Johnny. 'What in the hell is going on with Jason?' she thought.

Johnny was aware of Jason and Courtney's secret rendevous and was thoroughly disgusted by them. He didn't want to think about it. He also didn't want to look at Courtney or have to talk to her. He knew that she would corner him, when no one was looking. He was sure that Carly knew about the affair and she would be on his case too. 'Damn you Jason for putting me in the middle of this.' Johnny thought.

"Alright, Johnny, thanks for the info." Sonny said as Johnny walked out the door.

"Sonny, where do you think he could be", Courtney asked attempting to sound innocent but all she managed was a whine.

"The only place that I know of that Jason would stay near the docks is Elizabeth's studio. I know they haven't gotten along since the incident with me faking my death, but I can't think of any other place he would go and stay. Or, any other place where he would turn off his phone and not call me. I'm sure he's safe. He's just laying low and probably trying to fix things with her." Sonny said as he headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

When Sonny was out of earshot Courtney turned to Carly with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think that he is with Elizabeth?" she asked.

"He had better not be" Carly spat out. "Why would he go to the twit instead of you? He wouldn't do that. Jason knows that the little twit is no good for him. He knows that he belongs with you. If he is there, Courtney, there is a logical explanation and its not because he is trying to work out their _issues_."

Courtney didn't know what to think. Jason had said that he was going to the warehouse, why would he lie to her? 'He wouldn't lie to me. He loves me. Elizabeth must have done something to him or made him feel sorry for her. She had probably played the victim for having to work last night and Jason had just gotten stuck with her when it started to snow. That's it, it has to be.' Courtney thought to herself.

"Look, don't worry Courtney, the roads will be clear soon and then Jason will be back with you, where he belongs." Carly said.

Courtney sat back on the couch and wondered what Jason and Elizabeth had done all night. Tears filled her eyes. 'They couldn't have. He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me.' But she couldn't think of anything else. She had to go see for herself.

"Carly, I'll be back. I think I was supposed to be at Kelly's this morning. I should go check to see if I need to work." Courtney said as she picked up her coat and headed for the door.

"Courtney, silly, mama wouldn't want you to go all that way. Lets just call her and tell her that you won't be in today. I'm sure Elizabeth is working. And since she lives right there it would be a lot easier for her to get to work than for you to go all that way."

'Dammit', Courtney thought. 'Why did Carly have to choose now, of all times, to start making sense?'

"You're right, of course." Courtney said with a tight, forced smile on her face.

Just then Sonny reappeared and announced that breakfast was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Kelly's

Elizabeth unlocked the doors to Kelly's and noticed that the restaurant was fairly full of people. No customers, just the boarders who lived upstairs. She smiled and spoke to the friendly faces. A few people looked openly confused to see Elizabeth walk in hand and hand with Jason Morgan. Of course, no one dared to say anything.

She walked to the counter and poured him a cup of coffee, and then she turned to make herself a cup of hot chocolate. "So, Mr. Morgan, what would you like for breakfast or is it brunch? Whatever, what do you want to eat and I swear if you say a number 7 I will shoot you with your own gun."

Jason had opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he heard her threat. "I guess I need a menu", he said sheepishly.

Elizabeth smiled and fished a menu out from under the counter. She watched as Jason looked over it two times and looked up at her. "Elizabeth"

"Hmmm?"

"I want a number 7 without onions." He said pitifully.

All she could do was laugh. "God, Morgan, you are a creature of habit."

"Its not habit, its just I like what I like. Why try something different if I already know what I want?" he asked.

"Why try Courtney when you had the perfect woman staring right at you?" Elizabeth whispered to herself as she turned to go into the kitchen.

Had he heard her right? Jason got up from the counter and followed her into the kitchen.

"What was that about, Elizabeth?"

"What was what about, Jason?"

"That comment you made when before you walked in here. 'Why try Courtney or something like that' Are you forgetting that you walked away from me? Told me that you were going to treat me like any other person because you didn't know me. Have you forgotten all of that? I know I lied to you but you were cruel. I'm new to all this and you know that. How do you expect me to react to something like that? I've spent years trying to fit into your life and the first time you try to fit into mine you have a hissy fit and run off and then don't talk to me. How is that fair?"

"I did not have a hissy fit. I waited patiently for you at your penthouse for days. I worried myself sick over whether you were alright or whether you were shot and bleeding to death because you had no one to take care of you. Sonny was 'gone' and I was stuck in the penthouse and you were God knows where. And then I found out the truth. You weren't bleeding in the snow; you were watching your sister-in-law strip. You weren't mourning for Sonny because he wasn't dead. You were taking care of Carly and Brenda and Courtney, are you noticing a pattern here Jason? All of the people connected to Sonny. Where was I in that? You asked me to stay and I did. You asked me not to ask questions, I didn't. I stayed there night after night and prayed that you were alright, and you were. At least my prayers were answered, right? You could run all over town and take care of Sonny's women but the one who was sitting at home ready and willing to take care of you, didn't even warrant a phone call." Elizabeth was trying hard not to cry. She was too angry to cry, she wanted to throw something or hit someone.

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"Do you know why you're sorry? Are you sorry because you lied to me? Are you sorry because you watched Courtney strip while I thought you were dead. Or are you sorry because I'm angry?" Elizabeth asked.

"For all of it. I'm sorry for all of it."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for choosing Lucky all those times, but I thought that his return was something too big to ignore. How could I turn my back on that? Lucky's death was the only reason that we knew each other. I… I didn't know how to let go. I'm so sorry for that, but then I wasn't attached to Lucky anymore and we had a chance. I begged you for months and you continued to turn me away for 'my own good'. What did that accomplish, really? I was still kidnapped, I still was shot. And while all that was happening you were ripping my heart out. I'm sorry for Zander. It shouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have done that normally. After the rape, I was so cautious and careful but I was scared and he was there. If I could take it back, I would. But I can't. Then you turned to her. Or she turned to you or you turned to each other. I know you meant no malice, but I don't believe her when she says she didn't mean for it to happen. How do you encourage someone and then slip in and steal the one thing they want most?"

"I'm the one thing that you want most", Jason asked.

"Jason, don't you know what you are to me?"

"No" he said.

"Well good, cause I don't know what I am to you either. At first, more than a friend was enough, but now I need more. I need a definition. I need a word, a phrase, something. I _need_ to know. I can't take much more of this. I love to dance, but what we've been doing for the last three years is ridiculous and I refuse to continue. You need to tell me right now, what you want. If you want Courtney, that's fine. I have a wonderful man who is interested in me and would probably make me very happy if I let him try."

At the mention of Ric, Jason stiffened and his jaw clinched.

"I don't..." he was cut off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare say that you don't know. If you don't know then that means that you don't want me. You obviously want Corky. If that's the case, then you need to go get her." Elizabeth said as she turned her back and began preparing their meals.

Jason started to turn and walk away, but he couldn't. He couldn't let them do this again. He wasn't strong enough to watch her with Ric. He wouldn't live through knowing that someone else was with her. He didn't love Courtney but somehow she was easier to be with than Elizabeth. Courtney wasn't complicated; she wore her feelings on her sleeve, so to speak. She didn't ask much of Jason, she just let him be. She was uncomplicated and safe. Then again, love shouldn't be safe.

"I choose you, Elizabeth. Do you choose me?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Jason, I chose you months ago. Actually years ago. It just took me some time to figure it out."

He walked behind her and engulfed her in hug, placing a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Jason, we've had this conversation before. Do we mean it this time? Are _we_ going to try this time? I don't want to continue to say the words without having any actions to back them up."

"As long as you are willing to try, then so am I. I… I have to end things with Courtney."

"And I need to end things with Ric. It shouldn't be that difficult, though. This relationship hasn't gone as far as yours has with Courtney." Elizabeth said with malice lacing her voice.

Jason flinched, but he knew he deserved it. He had thrown Zander in Elizabeth's face and now she was throwing Courtney in his. 'Alls fair in love and war' he thought.

"Come on, Morgan. Our lunch is ready. We can get you some coffee and hot chocolate to go and go home".

That sounded good. 'Going home with Elizabeth would be a dream come true. Dammit I don't want to hurt Courtney but this is right and she just isn't.'

He allowed Elizabeth to lead him back into the dining room. They walked past the crowd and right out the door. Neither noticed the blonde sitting near the stairs.

Courtney had finally been able to away from Sonny and Carly. It had taken an act of God, but she was finally on her way to Kelly's. She knew that Elizabeth would be there and she would prove to herself that Jason was in love with her and not that little twit, as Carly called her. When she saw Jason and Elizabeth walk out of the kitchen, hand in hand, her heart sank. She could feel the tears as they fell, they were scalding hot. She watched her boyfriend walk out the door with little Ms. Perfect and she knew what hate felt like. She hated Elizabeth Webber and she was going to make Ms. Perfect pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Elizabeth and Jason had also been unaware of the man standing on the stairs. Ric had just come down to get a cup of coffee and see if Elizabeth had come into work that morning. To his surprise and chagrin, she had. And she was walking, hands linked, with Ric's worst enemy. "What in the hell is going on here?" Ric said to himself

"It seems that we are the receiving end of the boot." Courtney said turning to Ric.

He hadn't even seen Sonny's sister sitting at the table at the bottom of the stairs. When he finally looked at her, he saw the tears and realized that she had just witnessed the same heart-wrenching scene that he had.

"So" he started. "_We_ just got the boot? Don't you think that is a little presumptuous? This could be absolutely nothing. Elizabeth and Jason have been friends for years; it only makes sense that they would still be friends." Ric said trying to explain away the situation.

Courtney laughed. "You know as well as I do that Jason and Elizabeth have never been _friends._ So, what are we going to do about this?" she asked Ric.

"Courtney, you keep using the word _we_; there is no _we_. There is a you and there is a me. And just because the two of us might possibly be in a similar situation; that doesn't make a _we. _Understand?" Ric said as he turned to walk back up to his room.

"I thought you were better than that, Ric. I thought you went after the things you wanted. You want to bring _our brother_ down. And you have done everything in your power to do that. And now your enemy, the one who is keeping you from being the one _our_ brother trusts and depends on, just walked out of her with your girlfriend. You're seriously going to let this slide? I thought you were a fighter; apparently, I was wrong." Courtney said as she grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

"I know you want Jason Courtney. I want Elizabeth, but if she is going to be happier with someone else then that's where she needs to be. Let me explain something to you, this is what loving someone is all about. Their happiness is more important than your own. If Jason, the brain damaged thug, makes her happy then there is nothing I can do about it."

"But there is, he won't make her happy for long. They always hurt each other. We … you and I could work together on this. With us working together you would be able to get closer to Sonny and then who knows what could happen." Courtney said slyly.

Ric couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was trying to bribe him by using Sonny. The possibilities were endless. He did care for Elizabeth, but he wanted her to be happy, no matter what. But the chance to, not only, stick it to Morgan but also simultaneously get in good with his brother were opportunities that he couldn't pass up.

"So do you have a plan, Courtney; or are _we_ going into this blindly?" Ric asked.

"I don't have a plan, but I figure neither of us has anywhere to go. We have all the time in the world."

Ric walked back down the stairs, grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with the blonde.

Elizabeth's Studio

Jason and Elizabeth had finished lunch and we cuddled on the couch watching a horrible horror movie. Jason couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous antics of the monsters and their victims.

"Elizabeth, this is so ridiculous. I can't believe I let you make me watch this." Jason said.

"It's not that bad. You just have to watch and not be so judgmental". Elizabeth said.

"It's just so unrealistic. Who would really do half of this stuff?" Jason asked in disgust.

"Jason, that's the point. None of this would _really_ happen. No one can kill you in your dreams. You are just supposed to sit back, relax and enjoy. Ok?"

"You want me to sit back, relax and enjoy watching people's guts getting spilled all over the place?" Jason asked. "Whatever you say. You're the boss."

"Morgan, I really like the sound of that." Elizabeth said giggling.

"So, when the snow melts tomorrow, what are we going to do?" Jason asked turning serious.

"What do you mean? I am going back to work and so are you." Elizabeth said nonchalantly.

"You know that isn't what I mean. I need to talk to Courtney and you need to talk to Ric. And then there's your grandmother and your friends. We've been through this before and there doesn't seem to be anyone in this town who wants us to be together. This is going to be difficult. Are you ready to handle all of that?"

"Jason, I've done it before. I can handle that and more. I was willing to try months ago. I'm willing to try now. I know, better than anyone, what your life involves. I've been a pawn in this game for years now. And now I will finally be able to reap the rewards." Elizabeth said as she snuggled closer to Jason.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Jason said into her hair.

"The only person, who can hurt me, is you. If you don't want to do this, tell me now. Don't wait until I'm in so deep that I can't get out. Let me know right now and I'll walk away."

"Never again." Jason said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their kiss was gentle and loving and neither of them wanted it to end. And it didn't, one gentle endearing kiss turned into much more. Something that Jason and Elizabeth had been waiting for, for the past three years.

She lay there, afterwards, waiting for her breath to return to normal. She felt him and she could hear him breathing heavily. The moonlight shone in the room on where they lay and she couldn't believe that finally, Jason Morgan was her's. She fell asleep with that thought in her mind, _Jason is finally mine all mine._

Jason watched her sleep for a moments, minutes, and hours. He wasn't really sure. He just knew that he didn't want the night to end. He wanted to be here, with her, in this moment forever. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow and have to face the adversary that was bound to come. Ric wasn't going to back down and Courtney, she was going to be a pain in the ass. He looked back down at Elizabeth and he could take her away and never come back. But there were too many factors to think about. She had her gram and her friends to consider. And there was no way he could leave Emily, Lila or even Carly and Michael. No, they were going to have to stay in Port Charles and work it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Ric thought about what he was about to do. He and Courtney had come up with a plan to get back the people they cared about. And then they had made a plan to make Ric, not Jason, Sonny's number two. It was fairly easy, really. Jason Morgan was going down. Ric really did hate to hurt Elizabeth, but it was for her own good. She would thank him for this later.

Ric made his way to Sonny's penthouse and was, of course, stopped by the guards standing outside.

"Lansing, what can we do for you?" Johnny asked.

"I need to see my brother", Ric replied.

"I don't know why you keep trying; Sonny wants nothing to do with you." Max said.

"Just be a good boy, and let the Godfather know that I'm here." Ric said sarcastically.

The doors opened and Max announced Ric.

Sonny looked up from the file that he was reading. 'What now?' Sonny thought.

"Hello, big brother. How are you doing today?"

"I was doing great and then you showed up. What do you want, Ric? And make it fast, Courtney is coming over for a family dinner and I want you to be gone by then." Sonny said knowing that his words were hurtful.

Ric flinched at his brother's words, but he wouldn't let him see how much the words affected him. "A family dinner, huh? By any chance would Jason Morgan be here?"

"Yes, Ric, my brother Jason will be joining us for a family dinner." Sonny said rubbing the fact in his biological brother's face.

"Good, when he gets here. I think you should ask both he and Courtney about this." Ric said as he laid the folder on the coffee table. And without a second glance at Sonny, Ric walked out the door.

Sonny picked up the package and spread the contents on the table. Inside were pictures of Courtney and Jason together. Not only that there was the lease to a studio apartment in Courtney's building. Upon closer inspection, Sonny realized that it was Courtney's studio and the name on the lease was Jason Morgan. 'What the hell is this about?' Sonny thought. But it wasn't long before his mind began to place the pieces of the puzzle together. 'That son of a bit…"

"Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Matthews is here."

"Send her in, Johnny."

"Hey Sonny, where are Carly and Michael." Courtney asked cheerfully. She had just left Ric down in the parking garage. They had planned every minute of tonight perfectly.

"They're upstairs. Before you go up and see them, I need to ask you something."

"What?" she asked innocently

"What the hell is going on with you and Jason?" Sonny roared.

Courtney's face turned bright red. She didn't even have to act at this point. She had expected Sonny to be angry but this was over the top.

Within seconds, Carly was at the top of the stairs. "Sonny, what in the world is going on? Michael and I could hear you clearly upstairs."

Sonny turned to his wife and gave her a look. "Did you know?" Sonny asked Carly.

"Know what?" Carly asked.

"Did you know that my sister and my best friend were sleeping together?"

Carly's mouth opened and then she thought better of it.

"I will take that as a yes." He said and turned to Courtney. "How long?"

Courtney was shaking; maybe this hadn't been a good idea. She didn't think that Sonny would really be this angry, but this was the emotion that they needed for their plan to work.

At that moment, Jason walked through the door. He had been anticipating this moment all day. He had waited at Elizabeth's studio after she went to work just going over the different scenarios in his head. What he saw when he entered the penthouse, confused him. Sonny was angry and Courtney seemed to be the cause of that anger.

"Perfect timing, Jase" Sonny said with a dimpled smile which didn't quite seem to meet his eyes. "Please join us; we were just having a conversation about you."

"About me, Sonny, why?" Jason asked.

"I just asked my sister, how long you two have been sleeping together. She wasn't able to answer that question, so I thought maybe you could. How long Jason? How long have you been using my sister to get back at Elizabeth Webber? How long did it take your little plan to work? When did Elizabeth finally see you two and decide that she wanted you back."

At Sonny's words, Courtney's head swung towards Jason. 'Had he been using me all along?' No, no way. He didn't use me to get Princess Purity back; he wouldn't do that to me.'

"That's not the way is happened, Sonny. Courtney and I started this because we both needed someone and it just happened. We didn't mean for it to happen. We didn't mean to hurt you." Jason tried to explain.

"So, if this wasn't you using Courtney to get to Elizabeth, why did you keep it a secret? You bought my sister an apartment like she was some kept WHORE!" Sonny yelled into his best friend's face.

"We didn't think that it was a good time to come out with our relationship. Things needed to stay quiet, until after the trial. We needed to be discreet."

"Discretion. You're trying to tell me that you were being discreet about your relationship with my sister. So, where have you been for the last two days?" Sonny asked.

Jason lowered his head. "I've been"

"Don't say at Jakes, Jason. We've checked. You weren't there. The night it stormed, we found your bike near the docks. You weren't at the warehouse and you weren't at Kelly's. I'm sure you started out at Kelly's because I know a certain petite brunette works there, but when we were looking for you neither of you were there. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, JASON?" Sonny yelled into his best friend's face.

"WITH ELIZABETH. Are you happy, now?" Jason asked Sonny.

He heard Courtney gasp and then turn on the water works.

"Exactly what I thought" Sonny said calmly. "So, you care enough about my sister to buy her a loft yet you spend the last two days with Elizabeth. Something isn't adding up her, Jason. Please explain.

Carly had come down the stairs and was comforting Courtney. Carly hadn't been included in Ric and Courtney's plan but it was obvious to Courtney that the woman was going to be a big help.

"I didn't use Courtney. She knew how I felt about Elizabeth. I never lied to her about my feelings. I never promised her anything. We never made plans or commitments, we just were." Jason said attempting to explain.

"So you didn't tell me that you didn't realize that my sister was in love with you? Cause I think was pretty obvious to everyone else around here. You knew how she felt and you used her."

"No Sonny, if anything, we used each other. I'm sorry that you're upset but this was between me and Courtney." Jason turned to Courtney, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I love Elizabeth. I hope that you can forgive me "Jason said before he turned and walked to the door.

"What about me, Jason? What about us? What about the baby?" Courtney cried.

Jason stopped in his tracks. 'I know she didn't just say _the baby_. Oh God no.' Jason thought. He knew he heard right when he saw the look on Carly's face. He didn't want to turn and look at Sonny.

"Yes, Jason. What about the baby?" Sonny asked.

"You knew?" Courtney asked Sonny.

"Ric just dropped off a packages to me before you got here. It was quite interesting. I found out about your little love nest and also included was a copy of your pregnancy test done by Dr. Meadows. I guess I should congratulate you." Sonny said to Jason.

"This can't be happening" Jason said. "Courtney, how did this happen? We were careful. You said you were on the pill and we used other protection."

"Nothing is 100, Jase." Carly said.

Jason sat down on the couch next to Courtney. He placed his arm around her shoulders, pulled her to his chest, and let her cry. 'Elizabeth, what are we going to do now?' Jason thought.

Courtney continued to cry silently. Anyone who cared to take a closer look would have noticed that there were no tears on her face. Actually, they would have noticed that instead of tears, Courtney had a smile on her face. 'This is working, they are actually buying this. Ric Lansing is a genius.'

"So, Jason, what are you going to do? You and my sister have a baby on the way." Sonny asked.

"I don't know, Sonny. We never intended for this to happen." Jason said in response.

"Well neither did me and Carly. But it was your suggestion that we get married when we found out that Carly and I were going to have a baby. So, I know you think you're in love with Elizabeth Webber, but you need to take responsibility for the life you created."

Sonny's words sank in. 'He wants me to marry Courtney. No, no no!' Jason's mind screamed.

"Sonny, I know you want to look out for your sister, but I can't do that. I'm in love with someone else. I can't do that to Elizabeth or to myself. You and Carly were different. You were alone and Carly didn't love AJ. Sonny I will take care of my child. But I will not marry another woman that I don't love because you want me to." Jason said.

"You're not going to marry my sister? You sneak around behind my back for months. Pretending to respect me and my sister and then when Elizabeth Webber decides that she wants to let you back in you turn your back on us." Sonny said.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sonny. This is between me and Courtney. You need to stay out of it." Jason said.

Sonny was furious. "What did you just say to me?" He asked Jason.

"Sonny, honey, calm down." Carly said attempting to restrain her husband. "Jason didn't mean it the way it came out. Did you, Jase? Just calm down, Sonny. Come on, let's not do this now. Michael is upstairs."

"I meant what I said, Carly. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry Sonny is upset, but we are doing this my way. Not his."

"Man, what happened to you Jason? You used to be a man of honor. And now, you would choose that tramp Elizabeth Webber over my sister?" Sonny said in a rage.

Jason was off the couch in a second. He stood toe to toe with his friend, his brother, his mentor and stared the man down. "Don't you EVER talk about her that way again. Do you hear me, Sonny? I've taken your crap for years and let you take what you wanted and needed from me for YEARS and this is how you repay me. I was wrong to get involved with Courtney behind your back, but that doesn't give you any right to dictate my life. I already said that I would take responsibility for my child but I won't be marrying Courtney."

"Jason, please don't" Carly said as she looked between her husband and best friend.

Courtney sat quietly on the couch, not sure what to do next. She couldn't believe the way all of this was unfolding. Finally, she spoke up. "Sonny, it's alright. I understand. Jason loves Elizabeth." Courtney said.

"NO it is not alright!" Sonny yelled. "He will not treat my sister like some second rate whore and get away with it. Jason, you will do what I SAY. You are going to marry Courtney and take care of my niece or nephew or you…" Sonny's voice trailed off.

"Or what? Are you threatening _me_, Sonny? Tell me, or what? What are you going to do?" Jason asked getting in Sonny's face.

"Man, you know the consequences. That's all I'm going to say." Sonny said.

"Don't do this, Sonny." Carly warned.

"Me, me? Don't _I_ do this? It's already been done, Carly. Jason made his decisions. You've already done it. You either marry my sister and make an honest woman of her. Or you can leave. Get the hell out of my sight and out of my organization and out of _our _lives."

"You'd let me go because of this?" Jason asked. "Because what? I betrayed you? What about the night I came here, shot and bleeding, and found out that you had slept with Carly? Was that not BETRAYL, Sonny? What about when you married her and became a father to _MY_ son? Was that not betrayal? You're a hypocrite, Sonny. You want me out? FINE!! I'm out. You can have it all. Take it, I don't give a damn." With that, Jason stormed out the door of the penthouse.

"What the hell was that, Sonny?" Carly asked. "He is our best friend. He has done so much for both of us. How could you do that? You know that Jason would do the right thing. All you had to do was give him time. Now he is going to run to that little twit and we may never get him back."

Carly looked at Courtney who sat shell shocked on the couch. "Jason would never dodge his responsibility. Especially not a baby." With that, she turned and went upstairs to check on Michael.

"Are you alright, Courtney?" Sonny asked.

"I just don't know what to do." Courtney said quietly.

"You're moving out of that damned loft and moving in here. Since Jason isn't going to take responsibility for you, then I will" Sonny said before he turned and walked up the stairs after Carly.

Courtney made sure the coast was clear before she pulled out her cell phone and called Ric. "It was perfect, better than we expected. I wish you could have seen it. Jason and Sonny both did irreparable damage. This is going to be good. I'm moving in here, so I need to go to my loft and pack some things. Meet me there in 20 minutes and we'll discuss what to do next."

Courtney hung up the phone and walked out of the penthouse whistling a happy tune.

Johnny and Max looked at her suspiciously. They had heard everything that happened between Jason and Sonny and knew that Corky was the cause. They had known for months what Jason was just now figuring out, Courtney Matthews was nothing but trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Jason was fuming. 'Courtney is pregnant. I'm going to be a father. Elizabeth is going to … what is Elizabeth going to do? Oh God, Elizabeth. This can't be happening now, not now. We're working things out. I'm getting what I want. Not now' Jason thought to himself.

He didn't know where to go. Should he go tell Elizabeth? No, she was still working at Kelly's. He didn't want to put this on her now. She was going to flip. And she had every right. Courtney was pregnant with his child. Jason wanted to punch something. And he knew exactly where to go. He revved the gas on his Harley 1200 Sportster and took off. He needed to clear his head. He needed to feel the wind. He mainly needed to be alone. As Jason took the cliff roads at break neck speeds, he swore he could hear Elizabeth screaming her excitement behind him. He smiled at the thought of her arms wrapped around him. This pregnancy was about to tear her world… no _their _world apart; and Jason was powerless to stop it.

Kelly's

Elizabeth was clearing the dishes from her last table of the day. She couldn't wait to get home; she was hoping that Jason was still there. She heard the bell above the door chime and hoped that it was Jason. She turned and saw Ric. She had forgotten completely that she was going to have to break up with him today. She had actually hoped that he wouldn't be around so that she could wait till another time, guess luck wasn't on her side.

"Hey there, beautiful." Ric said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek instead of her lips. "Hi, Ric. I'm glad you're here. We really need to talk." She said nervously twisting her hands together.

He knew what was coming but he played along.

"Ric, I'm really sorry. God, that's not a great way to start out. I... I've enjoyed getting to know you. You are a great guy and I'm flattered that you're interested in me. I don't exactly know what made you interested in me; I would think that a man like you would want a more professional woman. But anyway, I just have to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on and make you think that there was a chance at something more when my heart was really with someone else." Elizabeth stopped and looked up at Ric.

"Elizabeth, does this have anything to do with Jason Morgan?" he asked with fake concern.

Elizabeth shook her head 'yes'. "Ric, you knew that I was involved with Jason before you and well we just never got a fair chance to try. Neither of us was very committed to the relationship and it just sort of fell apart. We are both willing to try now. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this or mean for it to happen this way."

Ric lowered his head and stared at the ground. He had seen the joy in Elizabeth's face and wasn't sure that he could be the one to destroy that. He hated Jason Morgan but he loved Elizabeth Webber more. Unfortunately, he didn't love Elizabeth enough. He wanted his revenge on Sonny more than anything else in life; and this little plan of Courtney's was his way of getting it.

"I understand, Elizabeth. You have to follow your heart. I, too, am sorry that we didn't have a chance to really start a relationship. You are an amazing woman, Elizabeth Webber. And I mean that sincerely. You work and go to school, you're loyal and honest. Just the fact that you still want to be with Jason even though Courtney is pregnant with his child is commendable. Other women wouldn't be as accepting of something like that. Your love must be really strong." Ric said as he attempted to keep a straight face.

Elizabeth had followed Ric's monologue until he started talking about Courtney, Jason and pregnancy. She hadn't heard that. 'Ric didn't just say that Jason and Courtney are going to have a, oh my God. Pregnant? Courtney's pregnant with Jason's baby? NO!' Her eyes closed and tears began to fall.

Ric watched as the tears started and he wanted to make them stop. The only thing that he could think to do was hold her. He reached out and wrapped Elizabeth in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "I'm guessing you didn't know about the baby, Elizabeth?" Ric asked

She couldn't speak, instead she shook head to inform him that she had not known. She couldn't move, her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. The man she loved was having a baby with another woman. She clung to Ric tighter; pulling him into her and holding on for dear life. Her head was swimming and she felt as if she might fall. Ric held her tight, closed his eyes, and wished that the embrace could mean something different. 'In due time' he thought.

The bell above Kelly's chimed again. This time the visitor was Jason Morgan. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What in the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Elizabeth heard the voice and recognized anger. She pulled away from Ric and glared at the man that she loved.

"Elizabeth, what the hell kind of break up is this? Normally you don't embrace someone you're trying to get rid of." Jason said.

"Jason this isn't how it looks. Ric was just…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"This is Ric molesting my girlfriend, that's what it is. Or were you enjoying it?" he asked Elizabeth. Jason was in the need for a fight and Ric Lansing was a good a sparring partner as any. But he hadn't meant to throw the accusation at Elizabeth.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You know Morgan; you might want to watch your mouth. She may have chosen you but I still believe that Elizabeth is someone to be honored and treasured and won't allow you to speak to her that way."

"I didn't mean it the way it came out, I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said.

"You know what, Jason? You are sorry. So, we spent the last two days together and you couldn't bother to tell me that you were going to be a father?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason's head shot up and his jaw clinched. 'She knew, how the hell could she know already? I just found out.' Jason thought to himself and then he saw the smug look on Lansing's face.

"You smug son of a bitch" Jason said as he lunged for Ric. Ric saw the attack coming and was ready to defend himself. He knew that he was no match for Jason. But then again, having Elizabeth watch Jason beat him to a bloody mess might be good for his plan.

"JASON" Elizabeth screamed.

But Jason heard none of it. He was in a zone. He had one focus and that was to hurt Ric Lansing, badly. Jason grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him down on a nearby table. Ric tried pushing Jason off but suddenly felt the side of his face explode into fierce pain. Jason was punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Jason, please, JASON STOP IT!" Elizabeth screamed. She was trying to grab a hold of his arms. He pushed her off and continued to slam his fists into Ric's body.

Ric was barely conscious when Jason wrapped his hand around the man's throat and began to squeeze. Any awareness that Ric held onto slowly slipped away.

Elizabeth moved in again grabbed Jason's arms. "Jason please, listen to me baby. Please don't do this. Jason, please you're scaring me." Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

Jason blinked and it seemed that the world around him came back into focus. He saw that Ric Lansing was bruised and bloody. Then he noticed that his hands were on the man's neck. He heard Elizabeth. He was scaring her. 'Oh God, what have I done?" Jason thought as he released his hold on Ric's throat. He backed up away from Elizabeth and Ric. He looked around Kelly's and he noticed the broken table and dishes on the floor. Nothing else looked too out of place. He saw Elizabeth leaning over Ric and then suddenly she was gone. He could hear her talking with the 911 operator. 'Oh God' he thought again. 'I have to get out of here' Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Johnny, I know you don't work for me anymore, but I think I need a friend right now." Jason said into the phone.

"Jason, what the hell?" Johnny asked.

"I … uh. I'm at Kelly's. Ric Lansing might be … Elizabeth's calling for an ambulance. Taggert's gonna come after me. I have to get out of here."

"Alright, Jase. Me and Francis are on the way. If the cops get there before we do, go to Elizabeth's studio and stay put. Were there any witnesses?" Johnny asked.

"Just Elizabeth" Jason whispered.

"Take her with you. No don't. Leave her there. If she isn't there when the cops get there, they are going to go straight to her studio."

Jason nodded and closed his phone. He knew that the ambulance would be there soon and then the cops. He looked at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, baby…" Jason stopped. He didn't know what else to say.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her head, silently telling him that she didn't want to hear what he had to say. She was holding Ric's wrist making sure she still felt his heart beating. It was faint but it was there.

Jason saw the pain in her eyes before he turned away. He ran out of Kelly's and down the docks to her studio. He, of course, still had his key. He opened the door and saw that everything was the way they had left it that morning. The bed was still tussled from their lovemaking. Their cups were still on the counter. Nothing inside their sanctuary had changed, but everything on the outside of it had. Everything was different now. She had seen him at his worst.

He went to make up the bed and that's when he noticed his hands. They well bloody and cut. Jason looked down at his shirt and saw blood there too. Jason was covered in Ric Lansing's blood. He needed to change. He needed to get cleaned up.

He flipped the phone open again. "Johnny, I need clothes."

"I know, boss. We already got it covered." Johnny said into the phone. "We stopped by the penthouse and got you some stuff. We will be there in a few minutes,"

Jason hung up the phone. He opened the door to the studio and stuck his head out. He needed to take a shower but he needed the coast to be clear. No one could see him there. He didn't want Elizabeth to get into any trouble. He took a towel out of the closest and headed to the bathroom. He started the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked fine. Lansing hadn't gotten in one good swing. As he removed his clothes, he noticed all the bloodstains. He would have Francis burn them. He would need to get rid of all evidence. He stepped into the shower and felt the hot water scalding his body. He felt the water pour over his shredded knuckles and the pain there brought him back to the pain he saw in Elizabeth's eyes. 'She is going to hate me now.' Jason thought.

Johnny and Francis knocked on the door of the studio and received no response. Just then, they heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Jason" Francis said quietly as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, it's me" Jason opened the door and accepted the duffel bag from Francis. In return, he handed the man his bloody clothes. "Get rid of them. Burn it all. I'm going to need a new jacket." Jason said matter of factly. He had been through this enough to know that evidence sticks to everything. And it was best for him to destroy it all.

Once he was finished dressing, he went back to the studio. Johnny was waiting for him in the hall. The two men walked into the studio. Johnny noticed the bed and the cups and pretty much every detail of the tiny room. Jason had gotten two days of happiness. 'Now all of that has pretty much gone to hell' Johnny thought.

"Alright, we have to get you out of here. You probably can't go to any of the safe houses. Sonny is still pissed and I don't think that he would rat you out to Taggertt, we can't be too sure. We've gotta get you some where that they will never find you."

"I could go to Europe, but I don't want to go that far away. I don't want to be away from Elizabeth." Jason said.

"Well then Elizabeth will have to go with you, Jason. You can't risk staying in town. You can't stick around for Elizabeth. She would want you to be safe." Johnny said to his friend.

"Elizabeth doesn't want to have anything to do with me. You should have seen the look on her face. She hates me. She saw that side of me that I never wanted her to know about. God, first Courtney and Sonny now this. What the hell is going on Johnny?" Jason asked. "I almost had everything I wanted. And now, I have nothing."

Johnny looked at his friend and former boss and took a deep breath. He had never seen Jason look this lost before. Jason deserved better.

"Come on, man. We need to get you out of here," Johnny said.

"I want to leave her a note. I need to talk to her, at least let her know that I didn't mean to…" Jason trailed off.

"Jason, you can't. If they come looking here for you and find a note, they will think she had something to do with it. We have to go. I'll contact her later. I promise. Now let's go." Johnny said pulling Jason behind him.

Jason stopped to lock the door, his door. The one he had bought to keep her safe. He ran his hand down it and then slammed his fist into the door leaving a streak of blood from his open knuckles.

Johnny pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at the blood until it disappeared from the door. He looked at Jason once more before pulling him out of the building and into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Elizabeth looked like a lost child as she sat in the ER waiting room. Doctors and nurses were running from one emergency to the next. Patients were sitting all around her yet she saw none of them. Her mind was miles away. The only thing that her mind could see was Jason's face. The pain, the rage and then nothing. He had looked at her with that vacant look he had reserved for others. But then again, she had attacked him about the baby. As she sat there, waiting for someone to inform her of Ric's condition, she wondered how Ric could have possibly known that Courtney was pregnant. Elizabeth realized that if she had been thinking clearly, if Jason had known about the baby he would have told her. Something had changed. When he came into Kelly's he had looked so … defeated. 'Oh God' Elizabeth thought to herself. 'He had just found out' She was panicked. She needed to get to him. But she couldn't leave Ric. Just then, the doors opened and in walked Marcus Taggertt.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. I need to know what happened. Who did this to Ric?" Taggertt asked with concern in his eyes.

"I … it was."

"Elizabeth, who ever did this can't hurt you. We will protect you. Besides that, I know you're still under the protection of Corinthos and his thug. Please help us find who did this." Taggertt pleaded.

Elizabeth was torn. She had no idea what she should do. Jason had assaulted Ric, but how was she supposed to put the man she loved on Taggert's radar. She looked at the man who had always tried to help her and she opened her mouth to speak. But before she could Monica Quartermaine came rushing into the ER waiting room.

"Elizabeth, Ric is awake and he is asking to see you. I want to let you know that you can't be in there too long and please don't do anything to make him agitated. He has a few broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. We haven't been able to get him down to surgery yet. He wanted to see you first."

Elizabeth shook her head to signify that she understood. She and Taggertt walked into the examination room. Elizabeth looked at Ric's form lying bloodied and bruised in the bed. She couldn't believe that someone she loved had done this.

"Ric, hi. I'm so glad that you're awake. I won't ask how you're feeling, that will be a stupid question," Elizabeth stated as she started to ramble. She knew Taggertt was waiting to question Ric and she was hoping that she could stall to Ric had to go down to surgery. Ric attempted to smile at her, but his lips were split in several different places, and he flinched in pain.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure you won't mind if I ask Ric a couple of questions and then he can be all yours again." Taggertt said interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Jason Morgan", Ric stated.

"What's that Lansing?" Taggertt asked

"You want to know who did this to me, right?" Ric asked through clinched teeth.

"Yes"

"Jason Morgan attacked me in the middle of Kelly's diner, in front of Elizabeth. He tried to kill me and want that man arrested." Ric was yelling. He flinched from the pain and Elizabeth could feel his pain.

"Monica" Elizabeth screamed as she ran through the curtain that divided the rooms.

She came back with Monica and Bobbie in tow. They began taking care of Ric. Bobbie pushed Taggertt and Elizabeth out of the area. Taggertt looked down at Elizabeth and wondered if he would be able to get a straight answer out of the woman; she had a definite blind spot for Jason Morgan.

"Elizabeth, do you want to tell me what happened."

"Taggertt, Ric just told you everything you need to know. I'm actually surprised that you're not already on your way to arrest Jason."

"I know that Ric Lansing is Sonny's brother. I know that Corinthos won't allow Jason to touch him. So, something must have happened. And since I know that you and Jason recently broke up, I was wondering if Lansing had anything to do with it. Please just tell me what happened."

"Jason and I were going to try again; I was trying to tell Ric that it's over. Then he told me that Courtney is pregnant. Then Jason came in and there was a little argument but nothing too serious. And the next thing I know, Jason was on him."

"What does Corinthos' sister have to do with this? What does one thing have to do with the other?" Taggertt asked.

"Jason and Courtney have been seeing each other secretly. The baby is Jason's. He hadn't told me. Now that I think about it, I don't think that he knew until today. When Ric told me, I was upset, of course. And Ric was comforting me and Jason came in and saw it. Then I mentioned the baby and he called Ric a smug son of a … you know. That's when he went after Ric. I tried to stop him but it was like he didn't even see me. I couldn't get through to him." Elizabeth said.

"That is exactly what I have been trying to tell you about, Elizabeth. Jason Morgan is a cold calculated killer. You just saw a taste of who he really is. I'm sorry that you had to witness this, but I am happy that you were woman enough to tell me what really happened." Taggertt said. He stepped away from Elizabeth and opened his cell phone.

Elizabeth needed to talk to Jason. She needed to warn him that Taggertt was on the way. She walked up to the nurse's desk.

"Amy, may I use the phone?" Elizabeth asked sweetly. The nosey nurse nodded her consent. Elizabeth grabbed the phone and got as far away from Amy as she possibly could. She dialed Jason's cell phone number. It rang twice before it went to voicemail. The thought had never crossed Elizabeth's mind that Jason wouldn't answer. Then she thought better of calling from a number that he didn't know. Of course, he wouldn't answer.

Just then Alan Quartermaine walked by. "Dr. Quartermaine, hi, I need a favor." Elizabeth said.

"Sure, Elizabeth. Whets going on?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to explain the whole ordeal or just tell the man that she needed to get in contact with his son. She decided to tell the whole thing, she knew that Jason needed his family, whether he wanted to admit it or not. When she finished, Alan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. But before handing it to Elizabeth, he pulled her out of the ER and onto the sidewalk. "I don't want any ears inside the hospital to know what's going on."

She dialed the familiar number and Jason picked up on the first ring. "Alan, is something wrong?" Jason asked with concern in his voice.

"It's me, Jason. I tried calling from the hospital phone but you didn't answer." Elizabeth whispered into the phone.

"Lizabeth? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that in front of you. Is Ric…?"

"He's alive; he's in surgery right now. Jason, Taggertt just left. I … I told him. I had to. He talked to Ric and Ric wants you arrested. He knew that I was there, I couldn't lie about it. I had to, Jason."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter. I did this and I knew that Taggertt would be after me. I know how this works. I should have held my composure and I didn't. I just … I found out that I was going to be a father. Then I fought with Sonny. Then I come in and you're in Ric's arms and he had told you about the baby. I wanted to tell you about the baby. You should have heard that from me. Not that slime ball, Ric. I lost it. I wanted someone to fight and Ric was there."

"I know that now. I wish that you had been able to restrain yourself but what is done is done. I'm standing here with your father. I told him what happened. Your mother is in surgery with Ric."

"You told Alan what happened?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, I did. You are going to need your family right now, Jason. You've always needed your real family. And if you want to be with me, then you are going to reconnect with the people who really love and cherish you. That means, not just sneaking in to see Lila and Emily. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth said fairly screaming into the phone.

Alan looked down at a woman he had always known as little Lizzie Webber. Evidently little Lizzie had grown up and she was bringing his son home to him.

"We'll talk about this later. Tell Alan that I am alright. I will contact you later. I have to go. I love you." Once the words left his mouth, he hung up the phone.

"I love you, too" She whispered to no one.

"Elizabeth, I appreciate the fact that you want to help with Jason. Thank you. I should probably get you home." Alan said bringing Elizabeth out of her daze. Alan led her to the parking deck and drove in the direction of her studio.

"Dr. Quartermaine, is Elizabeth at the mansion?"

"I believe that she is. Would you like to go there instead?" Alan asked.

"Yes. Please, if that is alright with you?"

"Elizabeth, that would be fine. I think we would all be happier to know that you were safe with us. We can send someone for your things from your studio, if you would like?"

"That's ok, I'm sure Em still has something of mine at the house. I don't plan on staying forever, just for tonight. I don't think I could be alone in my studio tonight. " Elizabeth said.

Alan shook his head in understanding. He couldn't' believe that his son was going to be a father. It was going to be great; he could already a child with Lila and Jason's eyes. He couldn't believe that his son had been dating Sonny's sister. There was something very strange about the whole situation, especially since Jason and Elizabeth were now a couple. He knew that he would have to contact Dr. Meadows to find out more about how Courtney and the baby were doing, since a Corinthos would never willingly inform a Quartermaine of anything. He also knew that he should wait for her told his father, he didn't want Edward plotting and planning before the child was even born. 'Mother is going to be ecstatic. Monica will be too. Oh, god a grandchild. Such an amazing miracle.' Alan thought to himself.

Elizabeth sat quietly in the passenger seat, she was thinking about what the next 7 or 8 months would be like. She would have to watch Courtney's figure change and grow with Jason's child. She would have to listen to Carly and Courtney as they rubbed the fact in her face. And worst of all, Jason probably wouldn't be around for any of it. He wasn't going to be there everyday. He probably wasn't going to get to go to doctor's appointments and see the ultrasounds. He wouldn't be able to feel his baby kick, not that she wanted Jason's hand anywhere near Courtney's stomach. But Elizabeth knew that Jason would enjoy all of those things and that he deserved to be there for them. Instead, he would either be on the run, or locked in a jail cell. 'God, life isn't fair. Twenty-four hours ago, I was lying in the arms of an incredible man and now, he is on the run and I … I'm doing a little running of my own.

Somewhere in Canada

Jason sat by the window, his head was full of all sorts of thoughts. None was too coherent. Once he, Johnny and Francis had settled in one spot, Jason had sent them out for something to dull the pain. They came back with a few cases of beer and some vodka. 'No better way to dull pain than Grey Goose' Jason thought as he tipped the bottle back and drew a long sip from it.

Johnny and Francis sat across the room from their friend and former boss; they had no idea where they were going from this point. They didn't know what to do. Sonny was still fuming and wouldn't hear of helping Jason. He had, however promised not to tell Taggertt about anything. Jason was still the father of his unborn niece or nephew. The two men knew that things were going to get a lot messier before they got back to normal. They just hoped that it didn't take too long.

"Johnny, tomorrow I need you to find Elizabeth. Let her know that I'm safe and where I am. Give her whatever she needs. Tell her…" Jason said turning away from the two men. "Tell her I love her and that I will be home as soon as I can."

"Boss, do you want me to try to get her to come here?" Johnny asked.

"No, I don't want her on the run from the law. She needs to stay there and be around her friends and family. I'll get out of this somehow. And if I don't… we'll figure everything out then. "

"Sure thing." The men sat in silence for a moment longer.

"Oh yeah, I guess you should figure out how Ric Lansing is doing to. If he dies, well I'll probably never see Elizabeth again, if he dies." Jason said somberly


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Elizabeth was walking back to her studio. She knew that she needed to see Jason. She had no idea where he was and she knew that it would probably be a bad idea to call him again. The cops were sure to be searching for him. If Taggert hadn't formed his search party yet, it wouldn't be long. Elizabeth opened the door to her pitiful little studio and thought about the events of the last few days. She and Jason had almost had a chance. They were so close to making it, but she should have known that would never happen. As Elizabeth looked around, she could see that everything was the way she had left it when she went to work earlier that day. Well almost everything, it looked as if someone had started to make the bed. She, of course, knew who had been there. "Jason" his name was a mere sigh on her lips. Everything had been totally screwed up. "How did we go from perfect to screwed in less than 24 hours?" Elizabeth asked to no one in particular.

She didn't know what she should do. She didn't care, she needed to talk to Jason. She needed to hear all of this from him. They had a lot of things that needed to be discussed. Namely, Courtney's pregnancy. Amazing, Courtney, of all people, was going to have a child. Elizabeth shook her head and began to clean the studio. She started by folding the bed back into the couch. She moved methodically, not allowing herself to actually think. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember. She couldn't look at the bed and not think of Jason. Her thoughts of Jason were torturing her. She wanted to know what was going to happen next. Taggert would do everything in his power to convict Jason of any crime. And Jason had made it too easy. And Elizabeth was a witness. The last thing she wanted to do was testify against Jason, but if she didn't she would be perjuring herself. She wanted to call Sonny. She needed his advice about this whole thing. She needed to know what was going on with Jason and she needed to know what she should do next.

Elizabeth pulled on her coat and headed for the door. _Sonny couldn't possibly be angry enough about Courtney to cut off Jason. He may not want to see me, but Jason is his brother and this is for Jason. _Elizabeth thought to herself as she walked through Port Charles.

Max was guarding the door at Sonny's penthouse when Elizabeth stepped off of the elevator.

"Hello, Miss Webber" the bodyguard said.

"I've told you about that _Miss Webber_ crap, that is not my name." Elizabeth said teasingly

"I'm sorry, _Elizabeth_. I will announce you to Mr. C."

"Thanks, Max" she said.

Max turned to the door and opened it slightly. "Mr. C, Miss Web… Elizabeth is here to see you."

Sonny looked up from the paper work in his lap. "What does she want Max?" he asked.

Max turned to Elizabeth, she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to announce Jason's business in the middle of the hallway. She had never had to do this before. Usually she would be announced and walk right into the penthouse.

"I um… just wanted to talk to Sonny about Jason and Ric." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"Tell her that Jason no longer works for me; therefore I have nothing to discuss with her" said Sonny without even looking up again from his paperwork.

Elizabeth walked through the slightly open door, past a somewhat shocked Max. She was staring down at Sonny.

"Elizabeth, what do you think you are doing? I didn't give permission for you to enter."

Elizabeth gasped. She couldn't believe that Sonny had just said that. "What are you talking about, Sonny? I have been nothing but respectful to you over the years. I've been a shoulder for you to lean on and a person who listened without judging. For both you and Jason. I can't believe that you would treat me like some regular joe off the street. I don't know what is going on with you and Jason but its ridiculous." Elizabeth said.

"I don't 'know who you think you're talking to, Elizabeth. But this is my house and I won't be disrespected. I know that you and Jason are _close_." Sonny said sneering at Elizabeth. "But that gives you no right to walk into my house and talk to me…." Sonny was unable to finish.

Elizabeth stepped up to look into Sonny's eyes. "Who are you? And what have you done with Sonny Corinthos?"

"I am the same man that I have always been. The man who caught you when Lucky died. The man you went to when Jason left…"

Sonny was cut off again.

"And I was the one who held you when Carly lost your baby. I was the one who played the go between for you and Jason when he found out that you slept with Carly. Sonny, I think that we could play this game all night, but I don't really feel like it. Jason… Jason attacked Ric today at Kelly's. He is god only knows where. I was just wondering if you have heard from him? I just want to know if he is safe."

Sonny looked down at the little woman in complete disbelief. He had always known that Elizabeth was gutsy, but this was something extreme.

"Elizabeth. I guess that you haven't talked to Jason recently. But he no longer works for me. He quit this morning because I asked him to do right by my sister and he refused. I don't need someone like that within my organization." Sonny said.

"You're full of shit, Sonny, and you know it. Jason has lived his entire life for you since his accident. And you've gotten used to it. Jason finally told you 'no' and decided to live his life the way he wanted and you had an issue with it. No matter, Sonny" Elizabeth said as she turned to walk away. "I've always known that this side of you would come out, I just wish that I could have warned Jason in advance."

"What side is that, Elizabeth" Sonny asked curiously

"The self son of a bitch side" Elizabeth said as she walked into the elevator.

Sonny watched as the elevator doors closed.

Ric was resting comfortably in his hospital room. Well, as comfortably as one could with a punctured lung and broken ribs. He heard footsteps in the hall and wasn't really surprised when the door opened and Courtney walked in.

"Jeez, you look like hell" Courtney said.

"Thanks, really I appreciate that."

"So, Jason did this to you? Really or are you just making that up to get to Elizabeth?"

"No, your little lover boy seriously did this to me. He didn't like the fact that I told Elizabeth about your bundle of joy." Ric said sarcastically.

"Wow, this baby is going over like the plague."

"So have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"You told Jason that you are pregnant. I falsified records to say that you are pregnant. Soon, you should start showing. Soon people should be able to look at you and know that you're with child. Since you aren't really pregnant, what in the hell are you going to do? Will you mysteriously miscarry? Will you fake the pregnancy? What is going to happen? You need to decide where you want to take this." Ric said.

She had planned almost every part of this hoping that her visit with Dr. Meadows would show that she was, in fact, pregnant. She had been trying hard with Jason and he had had no clue. She had poked holes in all of his condoms. She had been taking fertility drugs to expedite the process. Nothing seemed to be working. Dr. Meadows had just informed her that she was not pregnant.

"Well, Dr. Meadows told me that I'm not pregnant. I would love to try again… naturally, but …"

"Jason wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" Ric offered.

"No, he loves me. If you had kept a tighter leash on _Elizabeth_, then this would have never happened." Courtney snapped.

"Well, if you were making Jason happy we wouldn't have to worry about this either." Ric snapped back. "Alright, none of this is helping us. I think we made a little headway. Elizabeth was not happy with Mr. Morgan after what he did to me. And if I know Jason, he is already on the run. There is no self defense claim here, it was assault. Actually, it was attempted murder." Ric stated.

"You know that you're going to have to drop the chargers, right?" Courtney asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Once I get Jason away from Elizabeth, there will be no reason for you to continue with charges. I get him, you get her. Everything works out."

"I don't think so, Courtney."

"Come on, Ric. Whatever, I don't have time to argue with you. I need to contact that adoption agency. Jason and I _will_ have a child." Courtney said as she walked out of Ric's hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the posts coming infrequently. The holidays weren't really conducive to writing. I also suffered from some writers block. I guess I got a little burnt out from writing two stories at once. But I'm back now.

Authors Note: I wasn't watching when Sonny was married to Lily. I've heard somewhere (maybe in my imagination) that he really loved Brenda and only married Lily because she was pregnant. So forgive me if this isn't true. I guess I should cite creative license for this.

CH 10

Elizabeth was tired. She walked from Harborview Towers and headed in no particular direction. She thought about going back to the hospital, but she didn't want to see Ric. She thought about calling Emily, but she didn't want to have to be the one to tell her about Jason leaving town. She didn't want to be alone but she couldn't think of one person that she wanted to be around. Well, there was one person, but he was God knows where. _Jason where are you? I need to be with you right now. _

She decided that she wanted to go home. The studio was the last place that she and Jason were happy. They had watched the sun set and rise while still locked in the same embrace. It would be the one place where she would still be able to feel Jason.

She lay on her couch, not bothering to pull out the bed. She also hadn't bothered changing clothes. She lay there, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Jason.

Safe House in Canada

_I am so fucking stupid. _Jason thought. He was sitting on the porch of the safe house, watching the snow fall. His thoughts drifted to a few days earlier, to the time that he and Elizabeth had played in the snow. _I could be with her right now, if I hadn't lost it. I could be on that cramped sofa holding the woman I love in my arms. We would watch the snow fall and she'd drink that damned tooth rotting hot chocolate and I'd have coffee. _Jason felt his heart constrict. _She didn't sound like she hated me, but she should. She should hate me for the crap with Sonny. She should hate me for sleeping with Courtney. She should hate me because I can't control my temper. She should just hate me. But I know she doesn't. She loves me and she still wants to be with me, even after I should her the other side of me._ Jason laughed; it sounded hollow and forced. _She saw the Beast and she still loves me. _

Johnny had come out onto the porch when he heard Jason laughing. But with one look at his friend, he knew that Jason hadn't found any humor in his life. The man looked miserable. Jason was sitting on a rocking chair holding a beer in his leather gloved hand, and his eyes were staring straight ahead into nothingness.

Johnny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Sonny. "Yeah, boss?" Johnny answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Sonny yelled into the phone.

"I'm taking care of some business."

"Yeah, well tell Jason that I need him back in Port Charles right now."

"Boss, I have no idea why you think that I know where Jason is." Johnny said trying to avoid divulging too much information over the telephone.

"I'm blind to some things, Johnny. But I am not a stupid man. Elizabeth came by yesterday hoping that I had heard from Jason. I haven't. I know that I was harsh earlier, but I … I thought that he would still come to me if he was in trouble."

"Well boss, I have heard that there was some sort of altercation with Lansing at Kelly's. But I really don't know …" Johnny's words trailed off. He couldn't lie to Sonny. He didn't want to be in the middle of a war between Sonny and Jason. He didn't want to show where his allegiance lay, because one of the two men would be hurt.

"I know that you've heard about what happened before, I … I'm an ass. What can I say? Jason should have been a man and told me about this before. And then to tell me that he is going to stay with Elizabeth Webber instead of marrying my sister, that really pissed me off. But I realized something. Jason is and has been my best friend. I need to step up and start being his. You don't have to tell me where you are. Just tell Jason that he needs to come home and face this thing. Justus will take care of him just like she always has. We'll take care of this thing… together. Just tell him that."

Johnny looked at the phone in his hand. _Did Sonny just …? Who in the hell is this man and what did he do with the boss?_ Johnny thought.

"Boss, I …"

"I know, Johnny. Its been a long time since you've seen this side of me. Lets just say that I had an eye opening experience this afternoon." Sonny said before Johnny could continue.

"Now bring my brother home" Sonny said before hanging up the phone.

Johnny walked back to the porch. He was always good at telling when someone was bluffing. He didn't make a habit of doubting his boss, but after the blow up that Sonny and Jason had, he was a little leery of the boss' suddenly forgiving nature.

"Who were you talking to?" Jason asked without turning around to face Johnny.

"Sonny"

"What the hell did he want?"

"He, uh… he told me to bring you home. I didn't tell him that I was with you or that I even knew where you were. But he told me that he made a mistake yesterday and something happened this afternoon to make him realize that he was wrong. He said that he wanted to be the type of best friend that you have been to him."

Jason looked at Johnny for the first time. Johnny could tell that Jason was studying him. He never thought that there would be a time that Jason Morgan didn't trust him, but he could see the mistrust in his eyes.

"Jason, I don't know either. I … he said that you two would make it right together. He seems like he really wants to try, I didn't tell him anything though. I'm leaving this decision to you. If you want to talk to him, then you call. You're a human lie detector; and you know Sonny better than he knows himself." Johnny said as he handed Jason the phone.

"No, I'll call him from my phone. That way you still have deniability." Jason said as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Sonny will know that I talked to you."

"Yeah but he won't know that you're standing right beside me." Jason stated.

"Good point"

Jason looked down at his phone and began to dial a number that had etched itself into his battered and damaged brain.

Penthouse

Sonny was sitting on the couch with Carly. He reached for the phone within a second of the first ring.

"Jason" Sonny said.

"What do you want, Sonny?" Jason said curtly

"I realized some things today. I haven't been the best friend that I could have been. That doesn't let you off the hook for the stuff with Courtney, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You wouldn't have done that to me. And that's just proof that you're a better friend to me than I have been to you. All I've done is make you into a killer. Someone who is totally unrecognizable to his family. I can't change that but I'm going to start being, or at least trying, to be better." 

"Sonny, I don't see what any of this has to do with my current situation. Your sister is still pregnant with my child and I'm still in love with Elizabeth. So, what does this _realization_ that you've had have to do with me?"

"I want to help. I want things to go back to the way they were. I know that you are a good man, Jase. I know that you will take care of my sister and niece or nephew. I know all of this. I'm just … I'm …."

"He's sorry" Jason heard Carly yell in the background.

Sonny smiled at his wife. "Yeah, Jase. I'm sorry."

"What brought about this change?" Jason asked curiously.

"Elizabeth called me a selfish son of a bitch." Sonny stated honestly. "She barged into my penthouse, without my permission, actually after I denied her entrance. And she reminded me of the times that she helped me and I reminded her of the times that I helped her. And it dawned on me, after she called me selfish and asked what had happened to me, that I have become someone totally different than who I was before. I thought about Stone, for some reason, and I wondered what he would think of me now. I thought about Lily and what she would say if she knew that I kicked you out for not marrying Courtney when the only reason I married her was because she _was _pregnant and not because I loved her. Its not right and I'm not saying that its ok, either. I just, I understand."

Jason sat in stunned silence. Elizabeth, _his Elizabeth_, had gone toe to toe with Sonny Corinthos and called him a selfish SOB. God, he loved that woman. Jason couldn't stop the smile that brightened his face. He tried to hide the smile in his voice as he addressed Sonny again. "So, what exactly are you saying? You still haven't given me a straight answer."

"Come home, Jason. We'll work with Justus and we'll figure this out. The whole thing with you and Courtney and Elizabeth. We'll get this Ric thing straightened out. Just come home, Jase. Its only been a day and Carly misses you already." Sonny said.

"Sonny won't admit it but he misses you too and he really is sorry and he knows that he was just being stupid. We love you, Jason." Carly was yelling in the background.

Jason smiled at her antics. He didn't know why, but he loved the crazy blonde too.

"I need to make sure that I can get out of this before I come back to Port Charles."

"Tell me what happened." Sonny said.

"I went for a ride after I left this penthouse yesterday morning. I rode for hours and then ended up at Kelly's. I wanted to be the one to tell Elizabeth about the baby. When I got there, Ric was hugging her. I didn't know it at the time, but he had told her about the baby. I was angry. I spouted off at the mouth without thinking. And then Elizabeth got mad and started spouting back. She mentioned the baby and then I saw the self satisfied look on Ric's face and knew that he was responsible for the look on her face. She was hurt and I had hurled accusations at her. And I wanted to smash something and Ric had given me all the opportunity I needed. I don't remember anything else until Elizabeth said that I was scaring her. I looked down and my hands were around Ric's throat. I… I don't remember doing it. I couldn't control it, it just happened. I didn't even notice how bad it was until I heard Elizabeth on the phone with the 911 operator."

"I called the hospital, he went into surgery last night. You broke some ribs and one of them punctured his lung. They were able to repair it. He is going to be fine. He had a visit from Taggertt before he was taken to surgery. He is pressing charges. He is trying to get you for attempted murder. I don't think they can make that stick. Justus is coming over tomorrow morning and you're going to need to be here."

Jason looked up at Johnny. He knew that hell was awaiting him back in Port Charles, but he couldn't help but think that Elizabeth as also waiting. He wouldn't have to be away from her for another hour. With that thought, the decision was made. "I'll be back in the morning." Jason said before hanging up the phone.

"So, we're going back tomorrow?" Johnny asked

"No, we're going back tonight. I need to see Elizabeth. I need to explain this whole sorry mess to her. I want to do it as soon as possible. I don't want her thinking that I spent all that time with her and didn't tell her that I was going to be a father. I've got to get back to Port Charles tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Jason had stopped by the penthouse and traded the sedan for his bike. He hadn't bothered to stop and talk with Sonny. He had told the older man that he would see him the next day, and that was still the plan. He had to get to Elizabeth. He had to make her understand that everything that happened between the four of them, Elizabeth, Ric, Courtney and himself needed to be dealt with. They were going to have to face this head on. It was only fair to the other two involved. And it was the only way that they were going to be able to start their relationship without their old ones hanging over their head. Jason sped to the Elizabeth's studio.

Across town, Courtney was stepping into Ric's hospital room. "Hey, you're looking better"

"Courtney, have you taken your end of the situation? Have you talked to the woman from the adoption agency? Are you going to be able to adopt a child on your own?"

"Well, a simple hello was just too much to ask for I see." Courtney responded. "But to answer your question, yes I talked to the lady and she assured me that even though Jason and I aren't married, yet, I can still adopt a child. It seems that dropping the last names Corinthos and Morgan have affects all over the place."

Ric raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're kidding me, right? You dropped Jason and Sonny's names and that actually _helped_ you with the adoption agency? What in the hell is this world coming to?" Ric said with a shake of his head.

"Look, some people are smart enough to respect and revere my brother and soon to be husband", Courtney said defiantly.

"Ok, I really don't want to hear anymore Sonny love. Just tell me how you are going to pull this off. You need to start seeing a doctor and looking pregnant. You can't see anyone around here; I don't think that there is a physician in this hospital corrupt enough to deal with you. So we will have to find someone in a private practice. You can pull your self-righteous act and tell them that no child of your's will be taken care of by some lowly doctor from a hospital. Jason will buy it. And so will Sonny and Carly."

"Do you know any doctors that would be willing to do something like _this_?" Courtney asked hesitantly.

"I might have a few connections. It's going to cost you, though."

"No, it's going to cost _us_. Don't forget this is going to benefit the both of us. You will get your purity princess and I will get Jason."

Ric was suddenly rethinking the deal he had made with the devil. _Is Elizabeth really worth all of this?_ Ric asked himself. Then he thought about the young woman's smile and her laughter and then he thought of all the people in his life that had never had faith in him and never thought he was good enough; Elizabeth always treated him as if he were good enough. And for her, he could do this. He would do this.

"I'll make some calls, Courtney. We'll get this worked out. You just can't let Morgan or Sonny or even Carly find out about this. If anyone finds out about this, then we are screwed."

Courtney didn't even want to think about the consequences of her actions. Jason would be furious if he found out that he was raising someone else's child. Sonny and Carly wouldn't understand. Well, Carly probably would if it were anyone other than Jason. But for Jason, even Carly would turn her back. She and Ric would just have to keep everything under wraps. No one could find out about this baby. This baby was her one chance to have the man she really wanted. Jason Morgan would be her's. _Oh yes, he will be mine. Little Lizzie Webber is going down._

Elizabeth was sitting in her studio lost in thought. She had been attempting to rid herself of the feelings of dread by painting; it hadn't worked. She stared at the canvas in front of her. She wanted to capture the fury and anger that Jason had displayed at Kelly's but nothing was coming out right. Her painting came out looking flat. She thought about Jason now. Wondering where he was and what he was doing. _Is he staring out the window and thinking of me? Or is he on the run? Is he hurt, is he scared, is he lonely?_ All of these thoughts were twirling in her head.

Jason stood looking at the steel door that he had bought her. He raised his hand to knock and saw Max turn the corner. Jason hadn't known that Elizabeth had a guard, but he guessed that Sonny cared after all. Either that or Sonny was waiting for Jason to come back and had left Max to be an informant. It didn't really matter. Jason nodded his head in greeting and knocked on the door.

Elizabeth was torn away from her thoughts when she heard the knock. _Who on earth could that be?_ She remembered Jason's many warnings before she answered the door. "Who is it?" She called through the closed door.

"It's me, Lizabeth. Please open the door." Jason said.

_Oh my God, Jason. Could it really be him?_ She thought. She yanked the door open and there he was. Elizabeth threw herself into Jason's arms. "I've missed you so much. I didn't know when or if you were coming back. Ric's pressing charges and I was so scared. Jason," she said as she looked up into his eyes. "You can't be here. Taggertt is after you. He is finally going to be able to put you away. Jason, you have to leave. You can't come back here. I don't want you to go to prison."

Jason looked into those big blue eyes and felt his heart swell. She was terrified for him and she was rambling. _God help me, I love this woman._ Jason pulled her close again and walked her into the studio. "Lizabeth, don't worry about me. Sonny and I are meeting with our lawyer tomorrow morning. We are going to get this resolved. And even if I do have to spend a little time away, it won't be for long. I was going to run from this but I couldn't leave you. Not now, not after all that we've said and done. And I could never ask you to leave all of your friends and family. Not for me; not because of something stupid like this."

"Jason, it wouldn't be a stupid reason; it would be for you. I love you and I would go to the end of the earth for you. I would follow you there and back. I know that sounds stupid and girly but its true. That's what you do for people you love." Elizabeth said.

Jason could do nothing but look at the woman in his arms. She was perfect and she had no idea. How could anyone throw away someone so wonderful and special? He had, but he would never make that mistake again. "Elizabeth" Jason said.

"Yes, Jason."

"I love you too and I don't want you to worry about this. We aren't going anywhere. We are going to stay here and face this all head on. I didn't get the reputation that I have by being a coward. I am going to face this charge. We are going to face Ric and Courtney. I am going to be a father and we need to face that also. Do you think that you can do all of this?" Jason asked as he pulled her face to his.

"I know that I can. I've faced worse." Elizabeth said right before she kissed him.

It had only been a few days but it seemed like years to her. Elizabeth and Jason were lost in one another. Kissing, holding, touching. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Who in the hell is this?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Don't know. But Max is out there. If it were someone he didn't know or didn't trust, I don't think that they would have made it this far."

"Go get in the closest." Elizabeth said

That was the last thing Jason wanted to do. But he had a feeling that Johnny and Max might not be the only ones who knew that he was back in Port Charles. If it were Taggertt, he didn't want to go to jail tonight. So he quietly got up and walked to the closet.

When Elizabeth saw that, he was completely out of sight she asked, "Who is it?"

"Liz, its Emily. I need to talk to you, please."

Elizabeth undid the bolts and locks. When Elizabeth saw Emily, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"The whole family has heard about Jason. Dad told us and now no one knows where he is. He always tells me or grandmother goodbye. But not this time. He just left and the charges are really serious. He could go to jail for a really long time. He might not come back. I've lost Jason Quartermaine and I can't lose Jason Morgan too. I … I can't lose my brother now." The tears in her voice made Elizabeth want to cry. She knew that Jason had wanted to spend the night alone with her. It would probably be their last night for a while.

Jason heard his sister's heartbreaking confession. He opened the closet door and walked over to his sister and lover. "Emily."

Emily's eyes flew up to Jason. He could see the tears there and as they fell down her cheeks. She was up within a second, wrapping her arms around her big brother. She squeezed him and held on with all of her strength. Jason felt like his chest was going to explode. Emily was holding on so tight. He hadn't thought about his family in this whole situation. He hadn't thought about how Emily or Lila would take his leaving for an extended period of time.

Emily pulled back and looked at Jason. "Jason Morgan Quar…." She saw her brother's eyes narrow into slits. "Sorry, it was a habit. You've never been trouble with me as Jason Morgan."

"Its ok, Em. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, or anyone else. You can tell the family that I'm fine. I've come to turn myself in. I'm not going to run from this. I'm done running from my responsibilities. Elizabeth and I are together. Courtney and I are having a baby. You're going to be an aunt."

Emily's mouth opened in shock. "You and skipper the stripper are going to be parents? Oh great another dense blonde has gotten pregnant by one of my brothers. How in the world do you two get yourselves into these things? I understand AJ, there was alcohol involved but you Jason; you are smarter and soberer than that. And I know that soberer isn't a word but dammit, Jase, finding out that Robo-Chick is preggers is doing weird things to my brain."

Elizabeth attempted, unsuccessfully, to hold in her laughter. Emily was really giving it to Jason. _Good, that's exactly what he deserves_. She thought to herself.

Jason stared at his little sister with a completely unamused smirk on his face. "Emily. EMILY!" Jason yelled.

"WHAT?" Emily yelled back.

"I'm sorry that you don't approve of mine and AJ's choices but now you know how we feel about Juan and Zander." Jason said.

"Oh no you didn't." Emily said as she looked at Elizabeth. "No he didn't just compare Snarly and Skipper to Juan and Zander. At least I'm not pregnant. Neither of them tried to use children to get their claws into someone who didn't love them."

Jason silently thanked God that his little sister hadn't become pregnant by either of her loser ex's. _God, was Emily even having sex_? Jason shook his head to clear the impure thoughts of his little sister and the scum dwellers she dated.

Elizabeth stood up from the couch. The reunion between brother and sister wasn't going well. "Hey guys, how about we order in some food and watch some movies. I'm sure you both want to put this whole conversation behind you. Right, Jason?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

"Right" he said.

Elizabeth then turned to her best friend. "Right, Emily?"

Emily looked at Elizabeth and gave her a bright smile, "Right, Elizabeth. What would you like to eat from Kelly's? I'll go get it and bring it back here. We can have one big family dinner together."

"Just bring us our usual meals." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I'll be back." Emily said as she walked through the doors.

Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Your little sister was in tears for you a few minutes ago and you turned her concern around on her. That was a little cold. I agree with her; how could you compare Zander and Juan to Courtney and Carly?"

"I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that. Tell Em when she gets back. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend tonight, but I think Emily really needs this."

"I know. I need it too. She is right; I might be gone for a while."

Elizabeth looked up at the man she loved and couldn't think of one thing that she would rather do than spend he night with him. But for all of their sake, the three of them needed to be together. Emily needed her brother, Elizabeth needed her two best friends and Jason just needed to know that he was truly loved and cared for. And there were no two women who could love him better.

When Emily got back with food for them and Max (she couldn't let the bodyguard starve as well as freeze), they sat down for a night of movies. The girls forced Jason to watch some of their recent movie purchases. He kinda enjoyed the Fast and the Furious; he mildly enjoyed Shrek but was driven nearly mad by Bridget Jones' Diary. He just couldn't get into it. He didn't see how it was such a great love story. And when Emily and Elizabeth told him that it was based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, he had to wonder why they redid a movie that had already been done. It just didn't make sense to him. But Jason endured all the movies and at the end of the night, he watched the love of his life and his little sister as they slept. He knew that this would be the last peaceful moments for a long time. He enjoyed every second of it.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jason awoke the next morning, he took in the site around him

When Jason awoke the next morning, he took in the site around him. He was sleeping on the floor of Elizabeth's studio while she and his little sister shared the pull out sofa. He watched as two of the most important women in his, life slept. Jason watched them for a moment longer and then knew that it was time for him to get up and face the day that was ahead of him. Jason got up and looked for a piece of paper to write on. He wanted to leave a note for Elizabeth and Emily for when they awoke. He wanted to stay but he knew that he would never be able to leave the two young women once they were awake. It would be too difficult. Jason found a sketch book and jotted a quick note telling them that he had gone to Sonny's and then to turn himself in for the assault on Ric. With the task complete, Jason turned and walked out the door. He pulled out his key and locked the door behind him.

As he took the elevator up to the penthouse level of Harborview Towers, he contemplated where his life was heading. He was going to be a father. And he was in love with Elizabeth Webber. A slow smile spread across Jason's normally stoic features. And this is the way he stayed until the doors of the elevator opened. Francis was standing guard at Sonny's door, when he saw Jason, wearing that goofy smile the veteran guard was bit surprised.

"Jason, it's good to see you back", Francis said as he shook Jason's hand.

"It's only been a couple of days, Francis. I just needed some time to … I just needed to take care of some things. Is Sonny in?"

"Yeah, he is in there with Justus. Carly and Michael are home too".

"Thanks", Jason said as he hesitated by the door.

"Everything will be ok, Jason. If not, then we'll work it out".

Francis knocked on the door and announced Jason.

"Come in, Jason", Sonny said. The don shook the younger man's hand as he guided him into the penthouse.

Jason was greeted by the sight of his cousin and lawyer, Justus Ward. "Jason, its good to see you", Justus said.

"You too. I know that you're good and I hope that you can work your magic again. I … I just lost it. I can't be in jail right now", Jason said.

"If I have my way, you won't have to worry about this", Justus assured his cousin. "I don't think that we will be able to make all of the charges disappear but attempted murder is completely out of the question. We'll get it reduced and since you're have ties to the community and are a business owner may help. The fact that you're an alleged mob enforcer won't help but the fact that you have never been convicted of a crime will help a little. If we could get a _sympathetic_ judge, that would help a lot more", Justus said sharing a knowing look with Sonny.

"I'll see what I can do but, unfortunately, its going to all be up to the luck of the draw. We would have to be a little careful about how we handle this. We don't want to make the situation worse than it already is".

Jason shook his head in agreement and understanding. He looked from Sonny and Justus and then back again. His defense team was bound and determined that Jason would spend the least amount of time in jail.

Once Justus had left the penthouse, Sonny moved to Jason's side on the couch. "Jase, I know that I said some things…" Sonny began.

"Listen, Sonny, I really don't want to talk about any of this right now. I just want to get this assault/attempted murder charge dropped. You said some thing, I said some things".

"We just need to start over and I need to get back to being the person that would make my mother and Lily and Stone proud. Jase man, you are my brother and … for some reason we have gotten away from the relationship that we once had. We had a bond that no one could have broken. Not your family but I somewhere along the way let my ego get in the way. This whole thing starting with me and Carly and …. And what we did…"

"Sonny, that was years ago. I've gotten past that. _We_ have gotten past that. You and Carly belong together, just like…" Jason stopped and looked unsurely at Sonny.

"Just like you and Elizabeth. This whole thing, I don't like it but you and Courtney were never meant to be. I don't know why you and Courtney started and I hate that you ended but you and Elizabeth have been doing this for years. I'm sorry, man. We're going to get you out of this and then we'll figure out the whole pregnancy situation. Just every once in a while, if need be, just kick me in the ass. Remind me of the man that I'm trying to be".

Jason nodded his head in the affirmative. "We should get down to the station so that I can turn myself in. I need a favor."

"And what would that be?" Sonny asked.

"Please take care of Emily and Lila and Courtney and the baby and… Elizabeth for me if … if I can't", Jason asked.

Sonny winced a little at the mention of Elizabeth Webber but nodded. Sonny stood from the couch and walked towards his best friend/ little brother and wrapped the man in a bear hug. "I will do _whatever_ it takes to restore your faith in me".

Jason relished the feeling of safety that Sonny was providing for a moment longer and then removed himself from his mentor's embrace. "We should get going. We need to meet Justus down at the PCPD".

Elizabeth's Studio

Elizabeth Webber woke to the sound of Emily's cell phone ringing. "Em, your phone is ringing", she said as she gently shook her friend.

Emily awoke and looked around the small studio for her purse. "It's Justus", she said to no one in particular. "Hey Justus, what's up?"

"Emily, I just wanted to let you know that Jason is on his way down to the PCPD to turn himself in. I know that he doesn't want you there but I think that someone needs to tell the family. I thought maybe you could meet me at the house later and we could tell them together", Justus said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good. I'll meet you there later." Emily turned to Elizabeth. "Jason went down to the police station with Justus and turned himself in.

Elizabeth hadn't bothered to look around the room once she was awakened by the ringing phone, but now that she had; she noticed that Jason was not there. 'How could he have left without saying goodbye', she thought to herself. That was when she noticed the piece of paper lying on the table. She quickly got out of bed and ran to read whatever message that Jason had written.

_Elizabeth and Emily,_

_I needed to go turn myself in. I am meeting Sonny and Justus at the penthouse and then we are going to the PCPD. I could only imagine how hard it would be to say goodbye or even 'I'll see you later'. I don't know when later will be. Take care of each other. And Emily, take care of grandmother. I love you both. I don't know how this is all going to work out but I don't want you two to worry. I'm going to do the right thing and, hopefully, this mess will be taken care of. If you two need anything, go to Sonny. Supposedly, he is going to change, or at least that is what he said on the phone yesterday. If Sonny doesn't hold up to his new found transformation then go to Johnny or Max or Francis; they will definitely help._

_I love you both,_

_Jason_

Elizabeth didn't want to think about what the future would bring. She had no idea is Jason would be a free man any time soon. She had no idea how it was going to feel to see Courtney pregnant with Jason's child. But she was determined, she would square her shoulders and hold her head high and walk through this life because she had the love of a good man. They would come out the other side and they, would be stronger. It was like a bone that breaks… they had broken several times over but this time they were going to be stronger than ever. This time, everything would work out.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Ch 13

Sorry that this chapter is a little short. I just wanted to get some of these things out of my head so that I could get down to the nitty gritty of the story.

Thank you for all of the great comments. I hadn't posted in a while but I've found more inspiration tonight. Hopefully the inspiration continues. I hope you all enjoy the two chapters that I've posted tonight.

Courtney had been forced to drive two towns away. She was in search of something that would cover the fact that her stomach was not, in fact, expanding with Jason Morgan's child. She had gone to multiple costume shops and just couldn't find what she was looking for. Of course, most people didn't have to fake a pregnancy. 'Maybe that is my problem', she thought to herself. 'I shouldn't fake this, I should actually get pregnant. That would resolve the issue with finding a doctor and finding padding and making myself _look_ pregnant'.

Courtney pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ric's number. Before he had finished saying 'hello', Courtney had launched into her tirade. "Ric, we need to get me pregnant!"

"Um… what in the hell are you talking about, Courtney? Who is supposed to get you pregnant? It sure as hell isn't going to be me", Ric stated matter of factly.

"Of course not you, idiot! You have none of the same physical characteristics of Jason. I would use AJ but he's almost as bad as you; which is kinda funny since they are brothers. We should go to a sperm bank. This way we won't have to worry about the doctor, I can just go to Dr. Meadows. And by the way, I can't find a 'pregnant' suit. We just need to do this the old fashioned way. I really need to be knocked up."

"What an eloquent way to put it, Courtney. So, how are you planning on getting pregnant with a child that might actually look like Jason?"

"I can go to a sperm bank. I'll give them some sob story about how my husband, the love of my life died before we could have children and then ask if it is possible to find a man who physically resembled him so that I might have a child with a likeness to him."

Ric was actually amazed by Courtney's plan. It made total and complete sense. 'To think, this bimbo actually does have a brain in her head', Ric thought with a laugh.

"That is a good idea, Courtney. We can get you into some fertilization center in New York City within the week, if you find a sperm donor right away. The chances of you getting pregnant the first time are probably going to be slim".

"Well, we have plenty of money at our disposal. If at first we don't succeed, try try again."

"And just what money do you have at your disposal, Courtney?" Ric asked curiously.

"Sonny has accounts set up for me; I can use those. And I still have the account that Jason put me on. This could definitely work. If he even notices that there is money missing I'll just tell him that I … that I…"

"Put it into a college fund for the baby", Ric suggested.

"EXACTLY, I knew that this plan was fool-proof"

Ric rolled his eyes and acknowledged to himself that the only fool involved with their plan was Courtney. "Look, just find the donor and I will work on getting you an appointment with a doctor. For now, I have to go. And just a reminder, too many phones calls between us is not a good thing. We need to keep this to a minimum; only when it's necessary."

"Alright, Ric. I will talk to you sometime next week". Courtney closed her cell phone with a self satisfying look. 'Jason, we are going to be one big happy family. Very soon, you will be mine, Elizabeth will be gone and I'll tell Sonny that Ric Lansing is a worthless piece of garbage that needs to be taken care of. I will have my family and everything that I could have ever wanted.

PCPD

Marcus Taggert couldn't stand the sight of Jason Morgan or his boss, mob lord, Sonny Corinthos. The two men made his skin crawl. Taggert couldn't believe how the department had had a lucky break when it came to the Lansing case. Jason had attacked the man in a public place with honest Elizabeth Webber watching. The girl… woman had finally seen Jason Morgan for the man he was; a cold hearted killer. But none of that was relevant to the case. Jason Morgan had finally messed up and he was FINALLY going down. Marcus Taggert was going to see to that personally.

Justus, Jason and Sonny stood at the Captain's desk and waited for Jason to be booked and processed. Jason's features gave away none of the fear that he felt. He had never been to prison, but he was sure that his reputation preceded him. Not that his mob life would have anything to do with his life inside prison but now that he had admitted to a crime he was more than likely looking at going away for a long time. He was less worried about himself as much as he was worried about his family. Would Elizabeth wait for him? Would he still be able to protect her and Emily and even Sonny, Carly and Michael if he were away at Pentonville? Probably not the way he wanted to. This was going to be difficult, but he had total and complete faith in his lawyer. After all, Justus had a vested interest. As one of the Quartermaine's, he didn't want to be part of the reason that his grandfather and adopted family was without a son.

"Jason, don't' worry about it. You will go into lockup for the night but I'm going to work out night and make sure that I have you out of here by tomorrow morning.

Jason really didn't feel like speaking so he just nodded his understanding to his cousin. He followed one of the officers to the booking area, but before he went through the doors, he dared one more glance towards Sonny. He gave the man a knowing look. The look said so much and Sonny understood every part of it. _Take care of my family, Sonny_

'I will, man. I will' Sonny thought to himself as the doors closed and his best friend disappeared in the hollows of the Port Charles Police Department.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Courtney sat at a small table in a donor bank and looked through different donor profiles. She had narrowed the list of donors to males of Western European decent, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and were between 5'8" and 6'2". She was also able to choose a male who had the same blood type as Jason. Courtney had been watching soap operas for too long to let a little thing like different blood types foil her plans. In her mind, she had covered all the bases. This child was going to be as close to Jason's as it could be. Courtney had found the man of her dreams. Donor ID 1839482 was going to father her child.

"I would like to… um use this donor, please", Courtney said to the nurse who was working the desk. How, does this work exactly?"

"Well, we will send the sperm to your doctor, you do have a doctor, don't you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Dr. Ashley Patel in Lake Charles".

"We'll send the specimen to her and then you will set up an appointment. Have her contact us and give us the date of the appointment so that we'll know an approximate time to send the specimen".

"Thank you so very much", Courtney said as she took her leave. As soon as she was in her car, she flipped open her cell phone and made a call to her partner.

"What do you want Courtney", Ric asked.

"I just 'purchased' little Jason or Lila Morgan", Courtney said proudly.

"Eww, I know that this procedure is perfectly normal but the thought is just a little much for me", Ric said with a shudder.

"Whatever, Ric. Did you set up the appointment with the doctor?"

"Yes, I did. She should be calling you sometime soon. On to more pressing matters", Ric said attempting to change the subject. "Have you spoken with Sonny in my regards?"

"I have but he just doesn't want to talk about you. This is going to take some time. Sonny really hates you", Courtney lied almost sincerely. She hadn't spoken to Sonny about Ric and she didn't plan on helping the brother reconcile.

"Well, keep trying. Tell him that I'm done with my vendetta against him. Tell him that I'm helping you with some sort of project. I don't know, just tell him something that makes me look better", Ric pleaded. He had a feeling that Courtney was not keeping up her end of he bargain. He was going to have to keep a better watch on her and if need be he would let her know that her paternity secret was only safe if he also got what he wanted out of this agreement.

"Yeah, Ric, I will. With me telling him great things about you he will have no choice but to let you into his life", Courtney said as she drove down the highway back to Port Charles and Jason.

"By the way, Jason turned himself in this morning. He is sitting in a cell at the PCPD as we speak".

"WHAT? Why? Ric, I told you Jason can not stay in jail. You _have _to drop the charges".

"He tried to kill me. Do you really think I would just let this go? My plan is to get back Elizabeth and take Jason's place in our brother's life. Maybe we didn't discuss this as in depth as we should have. I want Jason out of my life. I want my family"

"Ric, that isn't going work. I… we can't get into this right now. We need to stick with the plan that we have and then worry about all the rest of that later", Courtney said hoping that he would drop the subject once and for all.

"No, Courtney, that just isn't going to work for me. Jason Morgan is going to pay. You can have him; you can have the perfect little family. But I want you to remember that the only reason I agreed to help you was because you _promised_ to help me get closer to Sonny. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you seem to be going back on the original agreement. Now, Courtney, you must think that I'm an idiot. I, assuredly, am not stupid and I will play the fool for no one. Courtney, if you attempt to double cross me, I will make your whole family pay", and with that Ric ended the conversation.

Courtney huffed and threw her cell phone into the passenger seat. She didn't have time to argue with Ric. She needed to get to Jason; she would be there for him in his time of need. Courtney headed to the police station in hopes of showing up and being Jason's savior. She had no idea that her brother and her ex-boyfriend had reconciled and that the last thing that Jason needed was help from Courtney.

Elizabeth's Studio

Emily had left for the Quartermaine mansion a couple of hours before. Elizabeth was looking around her small studio and wondering how her life had changed completely in a few days. And then changed again in a few more days. It felt as if someone had piled two years worth of living in a week. She was exhausted and didn't know what to do to make herself feel better. She was worried about Jason, but she knew that the only thing that she could do to help would be to take care of herself. 'Jason may not be around to save me in the future', she thought to herself. The thought tore her heart in two. What would she do without Jason? These last few months without him had been bad enough but if Scott Baldwin had anything to do with it, she would be living without Jason for years. Elizabeth knew what she had to do. She was going to, for once; take her destiny into her own hands.

Ric's Hospital Room

Elizabeth looked through the window and saw the man that she had been looking for. He still looked horrible. The bruises were looking worse than they had that night. _The night that Jason had beat Ric unconscious. _Elizabeth shuddered and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She opened the door and entered Ric's room. He had been resting with his eyes closed; when he heard the door, he opened his one good eye.

Ric saw Elizabeth lingering hesitantly at the door. He smiled, as best he could. "Elizabeth, please come in. I was hoping that you would come by for a visit".

She tried to smile, she really did but her mouth wouldn't form even the most unbelievable of smiles. "Hey, Ric, how are you doing? Stupid, stupid, stupid question, Webber", Elizabeth said shaking her head.

Ric laughed and then winced at the pain. "Don't worry about it. It's a natural question. Actually, I am feeling a little better. Some of the pain has subsided. Or at least the pain meds are working".

"That's good, really good. I'm really sorry that this happened to you. Jason shouldn't have attacked you", Elizabeth said.

Ric smiled at Elizabeth's comments and thought that she had come to her senses. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Elizabeth. I thought that you would come in here and defend Jason Morgan".

"What he did was wrong but he didn't mean to hurt you. He was dealing with a lot. He had just had a fight with Sonny and found out that Courtney was pregnant and he didn't even have the chance to tell me, himself, that Courtney was pregnant. You took the… the control out of his hands at a time that he had absolutely no control at all. Jason really didn't mean for that to happen", Elizabeth stated.

Ric sighed and looked at the ceiling, unable to look into Elizabeth's hopeful eyes. She couldn't actually be here to ask the one thing of him that he couldn't give. "Elizabeth, don't… don't ask me that …", Ric started.

"Ric, I … I know that I shouldn't be here. I know that I shouldn't ask this of you. But I love Jason and these last few months have been … I've been lost without him. He shouldn't have done what he did to me but I can't lose him", the first tear fell then and once she had started she couldn't stop them.

Ric watched her as she cried silently. He cursed himself. He cursed Jason Morgan but most of all he cursed Sonny Corinthos for bringing him to this damned town and for his having met Elizabeth Webber. He loved her and normally he wouldn't be able to refuse anything that she asked but he was unable to let Jason Morgan off the hook.

"I can't, Elizabeth. You know that I would do anything for you but Jason has to know that he can't go around beating the hell out of people without repercussions", Ric tried to explain.

Elizabeth nodded that she understood his argument. "I guess, I understand. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to change your mind. Thank you for your time. I know that you'll get better and be better than new in no time", she said with her first genuine smile of the day.

Ric loved to see her smile. She was so beautiful. "Elizabeth, I know that I've made you upset with what I said today. I'm really sorry about your new relationship with Jason already being put on hold. I just want you to know, if you need anything at all; you can come to me. I'll be here for you, Elizabeth".

Elizabeth smiled again; this one was a little less genuine and a little sadder. "I appreciate the offer, Ric. Thank you".

Ric watched as she left the room. 'Why is it that all the women in this town fall all over themselves for that brain dead thug?' Ric thought to himself. He couldn't decide whether he had made the right decision. Jason needed to pay but Ric was hurting himself and Elizabeth with his current decision not to let Jason off the hook. 'Would she be more accepting of me if I dropped the charges? Would that even matter? Was it possible that letting Jason out jail would be his way of getting back with Elizabeth?' the thoughts were swirling through his head and he didn't know what to do.

PCPD

Jason was sitting in a jail cell. It wasn't the first time that he had been in jail and with his given profession; it most likely wouldn't be the last. Jason laid his head back on the cot, closed his eyes and thought about Elizabeth. A few days ago, he had woken up in her arms after making love for the first time. Jason had waited years to finally be able to claim Elizabeth Webber as his own. And he had that night; he claimed her over and over again until they were spent and sleeping in each other's arms. 'Maybe that wasn't the best thing to think about while sitting alone in a cell', Jason thought to himself. He quickly sat up when he heard the doors open and footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Morgan, you may hate your family but those crazies sure do love you", said the guard.

Jason looked up confused. 'My family?' He didn't argue just followed the officer back to the main office of the PCPD. When he arrived, he saw just what the officer had been speaking of. Edward and Alan Quartermaine were standing with the mayor of Port Charles. And from where Jason was, standing it looked as if they were having a very pleasant conversation.

"Jason, my boy. Now I know that you don't want anything from us but once Justus and Emily came home and told your grandmother that you were here; she wouldn't rest until you were released", Edward stated to his grandson.

"We've pulled some strings to have you released but we did this for purely selfish reasons. You are my son and I … we don't want to lose you anymore than we already have".

Jason looked back and forth between his father and his grandfather. "I … I didn't ask for your help"

Alan lowered his head in disappointment at his son's statement. He had hoped that Jason would have been more receptive. After all, Elizabeth Webber had made it seem that she would be bringing Jason home. Obviously, she hadn't passed on her ideas of family to Jason.

"Why you ungrateful little…", Edward began.

"I didn't ask for it, but thank you for it", Jason said holding out a hand to his father and then his grandfather to shake.

The Quartermaine men couldn't believe the sight before them. Was Jason really making peace with them? It didn't matter either way; they would take whatever part of him they could get. If it meant this small gesture was the end, then they would take it and be grateful for it.

Jason thought about calling Sonny to come pick him up but then he had another idea. He wanted to walk and enjoy the fresh night air. It was going to feel good to be outside in the cool Port Charles air. And then again, it was going to feel _very_ good to get Elizabeth on the back of his bike for a long ride to nowhere.


	15. Chapter 15

Courtney was standing at the pharmacy counter, patiently waiting for her prescription of fertility drugs

Courtney was standing at the pharmacy counter, patiently waiting for her prescription of fertility drugs. Dr. Patel had explained that she would need to be on the drugs for at least a month before they would attempt the insemination. The vapid blonde drummed her nails on the counter, impatiently while she hummed along with the tune playing on the radio.

"Ma'am, you don't have to wait here. Is there possibly _something_ else that you need," asked the already stressed pharmacist assistant. She had listened to Courtney sing off key for 10 minutes and between that and the drumming of her fake nails on the counter was enough to drive her to pop a couple of pills.

Courtney glared at the woman behind the counter and curtly said "if I needed anything I would go get it. The only thing I _need_ is from you, Mary, is to hurry up. Some of us have other things that we need to do".

Mary turned her back and cursed under her breath. Courtney pulled out her cell phone to check to see if she had missed any calls. She hadn't heard from Jason in days. She'd asked Sonny about Jason, but neither he nor Carly had heard anything. He had avoided all of her phone calls. He had completely moved out of the penthouse and she couldn't remember the last time that Jason had been to the loft. Courtney looked at the phone and decided to dial the familiar number one more time. The line rang and rang, while Courtney huffed and puffed. When Jason's voice mail came on she put on her best whiney voice and began to speak, "Jason, this Courtney. I know… I know you're not exactly thrilled about this pregnancy. It.. it wasn't planned but I know that we will be great parents. _Our_ child is a precious gift and we need to pull together and be strong. Jason I need you now. More than ever before, I really need you to be here for me. I remember that you told me that I'm strong but I need you to help me be strong for this baby. _Our_ baby is going to need both parents. Please call me back just as soon as you get this message. Please".

Mary, the pharmacist assistant, returned in time to hear the last of Courtney's conversation. _Why on earth is she buying fertility drugs if she is already pregnant? _Mary looked down at the name on the prescription, Courtney Matthews. _Now where have I heard that name before? Courtney Matthews… Courtney Matthews… Cou… OHHHH, Courtney Matthews-Quartermaine. _ Mary realized that the woman before her was once married to AJ Quartermaine, and if she wasn't mistaken she still was but the couple had been going through some trouble for the past month; if town gossip was to be believed. _So this woman is trying to convince her very rich ex- or soon to be ex-husband that she is pregnant with his child. Oh, blondie, did you really think that this stupid plan would work? _Mary's mind was working over time considering all of the information that she had just received. Finally, she made up her mind… she needed to warn the Quartermaines about the gold digging slut that was trying to take advantage of their family.

"Here you are, Ms. Matthews, your prescription is ready", Mary said with a small smile.

Courtney blew out an impatient breath, "Finally, who would thought that putting pills in a bottle could take _so _long? I guess good help is hard to find". With that she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and walked towards the check out.

Mary's smile only grew with Courtney's comment. _Stupid wench, but little does she know that karma is a bitch… and so am I, _Mary thought as reached under the desk for the Port Charles phone book.

Jason looked down at his phone, one missed call. And that missed call was from Courtney. He had dogged another bullet. He looked out over Vista Pointe and thought about his impending fatherhood. He had always wanted a child of his own. Ever since Michael's birth and then his loss to AJ and then Sonny, Jason had longed for something that he never thought he'd have. The one thing that he wanted, he felt that he didn't deserve, a family. And now, he could have a child and he could create a family, it just wasn't with the woman that he wanted. Courtney had been great, but he didn't love her. She wasn't the woman that he wanted, but she was the woman that was carrying his child. Jason felt small arms wrap themselves around his waist. He reached behind him, awkwardly, and wrapped his arms around the small body that was pressed tightly to him.

"What are you thinking about", Elizabeth asked as she buried her nose in the leather of his jacket. It was a new jacket, Elizabeth could tell by the smell and feel of it. She absentmindedly wondered to herself.

"I'm thinking about the fact that… that", Jason couldn't get the words to form. He didn't know how to broach the subject with her. This was the woman that he had loved for three years; the woman who should have been having his child.

"You were thinking about Courtney, you were thinking about Ric, and you were thinking about the fact that in seven months or so, you are going to be a father", she felt Jason stiffen.

"I guess I am", Jason admitted as he sighed heavily.

"Jason, do you remember that Christmas when you were shot? Ok, that's a stupid question, I know you do. But do you remember how we were going through so much? Lucky was supposed to be dead and you had been shot and betrayed by Sonny and Carly. And the whole damned town thought that you were going to ruin my life. You didn't know who you were or how you were supposed to be and neither did I. We… we had no idea what we were doing but we just kept living life and we just … we never gave up. We fought, both of us, to get our lives back. You left but that's what you thought you needed to do. I stayed and allowed myself to be me, for the first time since I saw that fire in the bike shop. A lot has changed, but the one thing that remains the same is that we are strong-willed and determined. _I_ refuse to let you go. _I _refuse to roll over and admit defeat. _I LOVE _you more than anyone in this world. So, I guess what I am trying to say is, you can lean on me. If you can't be strong right now; I will be strong enough for the both of us. You don't have to worry about this; I've got you, Jason", Elizabeth said.

Then Jason turned around until he was facing Elizabeth. He pulled her to him and stared down into her blue eyes. "I love you and I'm going to be strong. And I'll try to remember that when I can't stand on my own, I have you to fall back on". Jason leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"I'm with you, Jason, till the end. I'm not going anywhere. This baby isn't going to hurt us; its going to make us stronger because we are going to have to fight Courtney every step of the way. She isn't going to give you up; especially not when she is pregnant".

"I know", Jason said. "She is just going to have to understand that …" Jason wasn't able to finish his statement. The sound of a twig snapping had him turning and scanning the area. He had been so caught up in everything that was happening to him that he had let his guard won.

Courtney hadn't been to Vista Point in months; not since she and Jason had run into Lucky and Elizabeth. When she pulled up, she recognized the Harley immediately. She felt her heart skip a beat and her pulse quicken. He was there, but as she walked closer she could hear the female voice. _Elizabeth_, Courtney thought to himself. She stopped at the top of the stairs to watch the happy couple.

"Well, if it isn't my baby's father and the home wrecking bitch", Courtney said.

"Courtney, please don't start", Jason warned and pleaded at the same time.

"Don't start what? I'm just saying, this should be the happiest time of our lives but instead you're facing assault charges because of this pathetic excuse for a woman. Jason, we're expecting a baby. You should be with me", Courtney whined.

Elizabeth shook her head at the pathetic blonde. _How in the hell has Jason put up with her for so long?_ She thought to herself.

"Courtney, I think you need to stop. This isn't the time or place. I'm here with Elizabeth, I will get with you later and we'll talk about it. I… I can't do this now".

"Are you SERIOUS? You're trying to make me leave? You want to stay here with that … that tramp! I am the mother of your _CHILD_! We are having a baby. You and me, Jason. Not you and your precious _Elizabeth_".

"Courtney…" Jason started.

"No, Jason, don't worry about it. I'm going to go back to the bike. Courtney is right, you two need to talk. I'll leave you alone", Elizabeth said as she pulled out of his arms. Elizabeth moved to walk past Courtney and found herself being pulled back. Courtney had a handful of Elizabeth's hair and was jerking her around. Elizabeth tried to break free of Courtney's hold.

"Courtney, stop it", Jason said as he made his way towards the stairs.

Courtney was fuming mad. She hated Elizabeth Webber and she was going to make the goody goody muffin face pay. She grabbed another handful of Elizabeth's hair in an attempt to rip the brown locks from the other woman's head.

Elizabeth screamed. She could hear Jason's voice, but he seemed so far away. "You crazy bitch, let me go", Elizabeth screamed.

Courtney felt a hand on her shoulder and then an arm gently around her waist and then she was being lifted off of the ground.

Jason didn't want to hurt her; after all she was pregnant with his child. He was being as gentle with Courtney as he could possibly be. He gently whispered in her ear, "Courtney, please don't do this. Please stop!" Jason asked.

Courtney calmed when she heard Jason's soothing voice in her ear. She leaned back into him as she let go of Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth felt her hair being released. Her scalp burned like a bitch. "You had better be glad that you're pregnant, bitch or else I would kick you ass. I've got a promise for you though, once you drop that baby… your ass is MINE!" Elizabeth looked at Jason. "I will be waiting at your bike. Make this quick", she said as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Jason gingerly placed Courtney back on her feet. "What in the hell were you thinking? Haven't you ever heard about Carly's first miscarriage? She fell down the stairs at the Quartermaine's and lost her and Sonny's first baby. What would you do if we lost this one? You have GOT to be more careful", Jason scorned.

Courtney smiled at Jason's protectiveness of her and their _baby_. "I'm sorry, Jason. Its just that I'm emotional. My hormones are so out of whack and … and you haven't been around. And I just don't know, there is so much going on right now. I need you and you aren't there. How did we get here, Jason?" Courtney asked sincerely.

"Courtney, I… I don't know what to tell you. I wasn't over Elizabeth. I knew it. I've been loving her for too long to stop now. I know that hurts you and I'm sorry but its true. I will be there for you and our baby. But we aren't going to be together. Can you understand that?"

Courtney felt her world begin to crumble. He still didn't want her. She was going to have his child and he still didn't want to be with her. This was all that bitches fault. Courtney decided that Elizabeth Webber needed to pay. _That fucking bitch is going to fucking pay._

"Fine, Jason, I understand. I just… I can't. You know what, Jason, this is too much for me to handle right now. I've got to go. We'll talk later about this", Courtney said as she walked back up the stairs and towards her car. She was fuming when she walked past Elizabeth who was sitting on Jason's Harley. The same Harley that he had never allowed her to ride on. _This isn't over Elizabeth, not at all._


End file.
